Awakening
by vampireprincess248
Summary: Robin keeps having continuous dreams with a mysterious man telling him things he doesn't understand. Over time Robin starts to feel different, starts to crave things he's never had before, and Slade sees it all through a camera in Robin's room. What's happening to Robin? And what will Slade do? Warnings are inside. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Awakening**

A/N: Hi everyone this is my first story I ever wrote, so I'll really appreciate any help if you see anything wrong with my story. I came up with this idea because I got inspired by my creative writing class for helping me feel confident in my writing. However I still have a long way to go. I hope you guys like my story.

Pairings**: **Robin/Slade

**Warnings****: **Slash, Creature fic and bashing

If you don't like male on male than don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teen Titans

Chapter 1: The Dream

_**Hungry. I'm so hungry. Why am I so hungry? My stomach was cramping with hunger pains, my body hurt worse than the times I got punished by Slade while I was his apprentice. I couldn't ignore the pain I felt in my throat it felt like I had sand inside it and my teeth, ugh I couldn't even close my mouth because it felt like my very teeth slowly being pulled by an invisible string. **_

_**Hungry, hungry, I'm so hun- what's that smell? Where is that smell coming from? I slowly get up from my bed and begin to walk towards the door. As I begin to walk I follow the intoxicating scent and I desperately clutch my throat in need; my nails slightly digging in to try and hold in a scream. The scent continues to the elevator and I quickly get on and press the button that leads to roof. **_

_**Close. I'm so close. Closer to the scent that I crave. The elevator doors finally open and all I see is darkness, it was so dark that I couldn't see anything in front me not even my own hand and I could no longer smell that scent. What happened to it? Where did it go? **_

"_**Hello Robin. You have grown into a fine young man" the mysterious voice said.**_

"_**Who are you? Where am I?" I said.**_

"_**Who am I? You'll find out soon enough" he said.**_

_**I was able to ignore the hunger for that short moment but it came back stronger than before. "I'm hungry" I said impatiently.**_

_**The mysterious man laughed quietly. "I know little one, I know, it would go away soon. Be patient.**_

_**I whimpered and the pain became so unbearable that I fell on floor with both of my hands clutching my throat. "Please, please, please. I can't take it anymore, it hurts." I felt tears running down my face and I curled up more tightly trying to ignore the pain sobbing quietly. Until I felt a large, gentle hand combing my hair. "Hush child, don't cry it will all be over soon. You are strong, I know it."**_

_**I wailed turning my body towards the man bringing my hands and clasping his shirt tightly. "Help me, I'm begging you, make it stop! Make it sto- the man pulled me up and made me sit on his lap, rocking me like a baby, stroking my hair. "Listen to me Robin I can't help you, not now but I'll do everything in power to protect you. Do you understand?"**_

_**I nodded gently unable to speak. I tired myself out from all the crying and I just rested against the unknown yet very familiar man. Who is he? Why do I feel so safe around him? I curled up more tightly on his lap and his arm held me even tighter, comforting me. My eyes slowly began to close and the last thing I heard was:**_

"_**I promise you will find out everything soon, my son."**_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

I gasped and almost fell out of bed in shock after the dream I had. My body was covered in sweat, my feet were snarled up by the covers and when I touched my throat I hissed in pain and quickly rushed to the bathroom. I turned on the light and faced the mirror and saw small red half-moon indentations all over my throat, some even had dried blood surrounding them but most were beginning to turn a dark purple.

_Why did that dream feel so real? _

_What's going to happen to me? _

_Why did that stranger call me his son?_


	2. Chapter 2: The accident

A/N: I'm so sorry about the first chapter I thought I deleted that part where they're at the park. So if that confused any of you I'm deeply sorry for it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Warnings: **Slash, Creature, and bashing

* * *

Chapter 2: The accident

_Son? Why did he call me that? My dad died years ago, there is no way he's still alive._ I kept telling myself this while I continued to stare at myself for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes gently touching the bruises on my neck. I didn't understand what the dream meant, I had so many questions, so many thoughts on my head about this, but where should I start? Maybe Raven could help, she may have some idea about it.

So I pushed those thoughts out of my head and got ready for the day. I took a quick shower then went to my closest and put on my uniform. Once that was on I returned to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put gel on my hair. After I finished getting ready, I walked out of my room and made my towards the kitchen where I knew Cyborg and Beast Boy were already arguing about breakfast.

*sigh* just another day in the Tower. As soon as the door opened I had to jump out-of-the-way before being hit the face by a greased covered spatula.

"BB there is no way I'm letting you put your tofu next to the meat!" Cyborg said.

"Hey come on Cy that's not fair, I'm starving." Beast Boy complained.

"Too bad, squirt."

"Don't call me squirt, Robo Cop."

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me? Cyborg said slowly.

"Robo Cop"

"Why you -" Cyborg tried to pounce on Beast Boy but he quickly turned into a small bird and flew to the ceiling know that Cyborg would never be able to catch him.

"GET DOWN HERE, SO I COULD KICK YOUR ASS! Cyborg yelled.

While Cy tried to catch Beast Boy, the others were looking on with mixed expressions, Starfire was watching on with amusement while drinking mustard, Raven had an irritated face trying to ignore the two while drinking her morning tea and reading a new book, and finally Robin the leader of the team stared with an exasperated face as he walked towards the coffee machine.

"Good morning Robin!" Starfire said excitedly

"Morning Star, Rae" Robin said.

"Morning" said Raven.

As Star and Raven went back to their breakfast Robin went to grab a mug for his coffee when the smell of raw meat reached his nose. He stopped and looked at the bowl of raw sausages in a bowl and slowly licked his lips in hunger, he couldn't stop staring at the bloody meat then without thinking his hand slowly reached up to the bowl of sausages. All he wanted was just one bite, that's all he wanted, just a small bite; his mouth was salivating, biting his lips so hard that he was close of making them bleed, his heart beating so fast in anticipation. He was close, oh so close, just a little closer then-

_CRASH!_

Beast Boy still running from Cyborg accidentally crashed into the pots and pans hanging in the kitchen which caused Robin to lose his concentration from the hunger he felt for the raw meat.

"Guys, what the fuck?, I told you two to not play near or in the kitchen. I don't want to see the kitchen destroyed again, got it?" Robin said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry Rob, I guess we got carried away" Beast Boy said while scratching the back of his head.

"Just clean up the mess" Robin said.

As Cyborg and Beast were about to clean the alarm went off.

"Let's go Titans!" He said.

They all rushed to the T-car then speeded off to the city they vowed to protect: Jump City.

* * *

The Titans reached the scene of the crime and saw the H.I.V.E Five stealing from the city bank. The H.I.V.E was so busy stealing the money that it took them a while to realize that they had company.

That is until Robin threw one of his explosives at them.

"TITANS GO!"

The Titans and the HIVE Five separated and went off to fight each other. Robin was fighting Mammoth, Jinx was fighting Raven and Starfire, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting Gizmo. During the fight between Robin and Mammoth, Mammoth managed to surprise Robin by dodging a punch and countering it with a punch of his own that landed right on Robin's nose causing blood to gush out. But that didn't stop Robin it just made his heart pump faster with adrenalin and made him more determined to defeat Mammoth.

Their fight lead to another vault in the bank which was much smaller but they didn't seem to notice that, covered in sweat and blood Robin took out his Bo staff to defend himself from Mammoth. Robin kept dodging waiting for the right moment to strike, which he did when Mammoth tried to pounce on Robin who used his Bo staff like an Olympic Pole vault and smashed his feet at Mammoth's face. That's when things got weird, _very _weird.

Everything seemed to stop, Robin dropped his Bo staff and began to walk towards Mammoth who was slowly getting up from the floor his face soaked in blood. Shaking his head from dizziness Mammoth heard footsteps getting closer and immediately got ready to fight again, watching Robin with a wary and suspicious gaze. As Robin walked closer he deeply inhaled the air and he moaned softly in pleasure.

"You smell so good." Robin said softly.

"What? Mammoth was confused, one moment he's kicking Robin's ass the next Boy Wonder is acting like a bitch in heat. He had no clue what to do, so he just stood there frozen.

A whimper brought him back to reality and he not only saw but felt the Boy Wonder sniffing his chest and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I'm hungry" he said desperately now licking Mammoth's neck. "Feed me"

"There's a burger place a block away from here, how about I show you where it is." Mammoth said urgently trying to find a way to get out of this surreal situation.

Robin quickly got on the tip of his toes because Mammoth was over two heads taller than him and brought his lips closer to Mammoth's and said "No, please I don't want that, I want you." Then he cleaned Mammoth's bloody lips by using his tongue moaning deeply.

"More. I want more" Robin begged.

Mammoth began to feel aroused and his once frozen hands harshly seized Robin's slim hips bringing him closer to his body. Robin mewled happily and bit Mammoth's lips causing blood to drip out and inside Robin's mouth making him sigh in pleasure and gently suck on the bloody lips. Mammoth groaned in pleasure and his hands started to move down towards Robin's supple, firm ass squeezing both cheeks so hard that his claws were slightly digging in making Robin grind against thigh. However their moment had to be cut short for Robin's communicator decided to go off; Cyborg's voice breaking through.

"_Yo Robin we defeated the others and put them in custody. Have you got Mammoth? Do you need back up?"_

The moment Robin heard Cyborg's voice it took a while for him to realize who was holding him.

It didn't take too long and Robin pushed Mammoth away from him staggering with horror.

"What did you do to me?" Robin almost screamed out in anger.

Mammoth no longer upset of being interrupted looked at Robin in disbelief.

"I didn't do anything you were the one who started it. He said with growl.

"_Hello? Robin? Is everything okay?" _

Robin grabbed his communicator and replied back still in denial about what Mammoth just told him.

"Yeah everything's fine I'll meet you guys in the Tower soon. I'm going to go buy some pizza alright.

"_Awesome" _BB's voice was heard in the background yelling excitedly for some pizza.

"_Alright Robin. Oh did you kick Mammoth's ass?"_

"No, he got away when he heard the police sirens"

"_Damn, well there's always next time, right?. See you at the Tower. Cyborg out."_

Robin turned off his communicator and turned back to see Mammoth looking at him curiously.

"What are you looking at? Robin asked irritated and tired of the day's events.

"At you Bird Boy."

Not knowing how to respond to that Robin ignored his response and decided to make an agreement with Mammoth.

"Listen I won't arrest you if you don't mention this ever happening to anyone. Deal?"

"You don't have to make a deal with me, I will never speak of this to anyone, I just want to forget everything.

"Good" Robin gave a curt nod to Mammoth then turned to leave until Mammoth asked him one more thing.

"What the hell was that?"

Robin not knowing what to tell that would make him understand told him the truth.

"I don't know." Robin said in a scared voice.

* * *

A/N: what did you guys think? Didn't expect a little Robin/Mammoth slash right lol. Anyways if you guys see any grammatical mistakes please tell me so that I could fix it. I'll try to update tomorrow but no promises.


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

A'N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not warning you about that scene with Robin/Mammoth it just popped out of my head. Next time if something similar like that happens I'll give you guys a heads up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Warnings: **Slash, Creature, and bashing later on.

Chapter 3: Comfort

* * *

"Dude! Finally I was starving over here." Beast Boy said happily as he saw me walk in with the pizza.

"What did you get?" Cyborg asked, helping with the food.

"I got two extra-large pizzas both with extra-cheese, one meat lovers and the other with tofu. I also got some coke and cinnamon sticks." Robin said.

"Wonderful, now let us watch a movie while we eat." Said Starfire.

"Ok" Robin said.

Once they got their own slices the Titans settled comfortably on the couch and started to watch 'Underworld' since it was Raven's turn to pick.

The teens were all enjoying the movie and pizza, being able to relax after a long day of fighting crime. Raven was looking at the movie with what looked like a bored and uninterested face but everyone else really knew that she this was secretly her favorite movie since she almost always picked it to watch when it was her turn. Cyborg kept looking at the cars and weapons. Starfire kept moving closer to Robin every time she would get scared. BB would scream happily every time Selene would kick one of the werewolves' ass and Robin just wanted to get away.

When the movie started Robin eating his slice of pizza watched the film the way any normal person after watching it over 10 times. With complete boredom. He knew what was going to happen everyone did, but they were just indulging Raven because she barely told them what she liked and didn't like. So finding out that this was one of her favorite movies made them happy.

However, later on in the movie Robin started to squirm in discomfort after seeing one of the vampires attack and feed on one of the werewolves. Then he began to pant quietly, biting and licking his lips as he saw the blood seep out of the bodies, craving it. He didn't notice the others slowly turning to look at him since he started to moan softly but loud enough that they could hear him.

"Robin, are you okay?" asked Starfire.

"Hmm?"

"ROBIN!" they all yelled.

"Huh, why did you guys yell? Robin said in confusion breaking his gaze from the movie.

"You were making really weird noises dude, is everything okay? Beast Boy asked worriedly.

Concluding what must have happened, Robin with quick thinking came up with a lie.

"Oh sorry I guys, I just haven't had pizza for a while that I forgot how good it tastes. Robin said awkwardly.

"Well if you wanted more pizza you could have gone to kitchen and get more slices. Said Cyborg.

"Ha-ha yeah I'll go do that." Robin slowly got up and grabbed two more slices of pizza and shoving almost half of it in his mouth moaning when the grease and cheese and the taste of meat landed in his mouth.

"'Yum that is some good pizza." He said chewing exaggeratedly.

They all looked at him weirdly and not wanting to deal with theirs stares, he decided to go to his room.

"Hey I'm going to finish eating in my room, I'll probably go to sleep afterward so goodnight guys.

"Goodnight Robin." They all said then turned back to finish watching the movie.

The rest of the Titans looked at their in confusion and worry as he walked away to his room.

The moment Robin entered his room he leaned against the door and tried to calm his breathing._ What's happening to me? _Robin thought. _Is because of what I did with Mammoth? _I shivered as I thought about the way his large hands wrapped around me as I sucked and licked on his bloody lips, the way he dominated an completely surrounded me with his scent. And his blood, I whined at the way his blood tasted so strong and sweet. I unconsciously touched my lips and began to suck on them like I did with his lips.

As much as I wanted to continue I decided to eat my pizza first then get more comfortable and continue on with my fantasy. So I sat down on my desk picked up a slice and took a bite out of the cheese pizza.

And it tasted like shit! It tasted rotten and it smelled like a two week old spoiled meat.

I rushed to the bathroom and just managed to lift the toilet seat before I threw up violently. My throat felt like it was melting from how strong and hot it was coming out. But it wouldn't stop, it kept gushing out like a broken water pipe that I didn't even have time to breath; my forehead had a sheen of sweat, my fingers were white for how tight I was holding the edge of the toilet, and with every new wave my back arched violently. I couldn't catch a break, I just wanted it to be over, and it felt like hours later before I finally stopped. I was left resting my head on the cool toilet seat, gagging, and my throat sore and hurting. When I finally felt strong enough I slowly lifted my head and saw small drops of blood on the toilet.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

I flushed the toilet and decided to take a shower. I took off my steel-toed boots, my green gloves, my black cape, my green tights, then my red vest and finally my black-and-white domino mask.

Once I was naked I went inside my shower turned on the hot water and began washing off the grime and sweat off my body. While showering I contemplated on the night before and the events happening after. I thought about the strange dream, the breakfast sausages, the movie, and the fight-turned-grope session with Mammoth. I gasped in arousal as the memory of what I did came crashing to the forefront of my brain. My body tingled in pleasure as I slowly started to caress my body with my fingers. I gently moved my fingers from my lips down to my neck moaning slightly in pleasure-pain when I slightly scratched the bruises on my neck. I continued going lower towards my nipples rubbing and squeezing them moaning loudly as I pinched them harder ; I leaned on the cold shower wall as the hot water hit my body. While my left hand tugged and played with my nipple, my right hand went lower towards my cock and gently but firmly stroked it at a leisurely pace. My moans grew louder and longer, glad that my rooms were sound-proofed, I began thrusting against my hand no longer stroking slowly but desperately seeking relief. _I'm so close, I'm almost there! Faster, faster, Yes, Yes, YES! _I came violently on my hand, my back arching and my eyes rolling to back of my head, then I slowly slid down the shower wall.

After a sometime sitting down on the tub waiting for my heart beat to slow down, I slowly got up on shaky legs washing my come from my hands and stomach and quickly finished showering. As I got I glanced at myself in the mirror staring in disbelief at what I saw.

The first thing I noticed were my sapphire blue eyes, they were sparkling and slightly glazed from my orgasm, then I noticed my pink flushed cheeks, my lips a blood red for how hard I sucked and bit them, blood was trickling down my neck, my nipples were swollen, and my hips and ass had hand-shaped bruises which I vaguely remembered were because of Mammoth's hands.

I didn't even recognize the person in the mirror, he looked wild, sensual, and carefree, something that I could never be. He looked so beautiful with his bright blue eyes, pale skin covered in bruises, and his red, plump lips. I couldn't stare at the beautiful boy in mirror unwilling to believe that the boy staring back was me, so I looked away leaving the happy boy behind. I quickly brushed my teeth and left the bathroom.

Going to my bedroom I grabbed the plate with the disgusting pizza and threw it away then I went straight to by bed too tired to put on pajamas. I was so exhausted from the day I had that the moment my head hit the pillow I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**I woke up in an unfamiliar place, the room was bigger, the bed I was in was not my twin sized bed but a king size bed with a headboard, dark mahogany canopy, with burgundy curtains. There was also floor to ceiling windows close to the bed, a marble fire place, and dark brown bookshelf that had books in a different language. I slowly got out of the comfortable bed noticing that I was no longer naked but wearing a white long sleeved shirt and matching pants; I slowly walked towards the door tense and prepared for any kind of attack. I reached the large double doors, grabbed the handle and opened making sure it made no sound. Stepping outside of the room I saw a long corridor and not knowing where to go to I decided to go left; as I walked I saw many portraits of different people all looking regal some wearing robes others wearing Victorian style dresses and suits, and modern clothes as well. But while they all were from different eras each of them had something in common, like the jet black hair, full cupid-bow lips, high cheekbones, and sapphire blue eyes. **

**My eyes.**

**These men and women all looked different and yet so similar, obviously they were the ancestors of a very old, very wealthy family judging by the expensive vases and artifacts I saw as I walked down the corridor.**

**I kept on walking and walking when I saw an open door on the right, sneaking up to the open door I slipped inside and saw a nursery. The room had sea colored walls, a white rocking chair near the swinging white crib that a blue blanket hanging on it with robins sewed on it, and it smelled like a mixture of lilies and vanilla. The room also had another huge bookshelf filled with baby books, walking towards it I saw that the unfamiliar language was actually Romanian. My native language. **

**Looking around some more I saw a picture on the wall next to the bookshelf with a man, woman, and a baby boy. The man had dark brown wavy hair that reached his shoulders, cobalt blue eyes, large broad shoulders, and was very tall, he had a sharp jaw and pale skin. The women had black long curly hair that was so long it touched her waist, she also had pale skin, sharp cheekbones, a straight nose, almond-shaped eyes, a lithe curvy figure, and cerulean blue eyes. The baby was a perfect mixture of both with thick jet black hair, pale skin, the same blue eyes as his mother, and straight nose. **

**The family had wide smiles showing how happy they were being together; but that wasn't the only one in the room, there were pictures around the room some with all three and others only showed the baby. One was of the baby's first Halloween and he was dressed in a little vampire costume, another was him at the beach covered in sand, and another one was the baby with a bowl of spaghettis on his head. While the pictures were different in every picture the baby had the blue blanket that was hanging on the crib, the baby also had wide smile that showed only two of his front teeth and his glittering blue eyes.**

**I felt a small pang of sadness and a little bit of envy as I saw the happy family. I barely remembered my mom and dad, the time I had with them wasn't enough, I still missed my parents still missed the way they would always sing to me before I went to bed, I missed my dad's cooking, and my mom's hugs. I missed everything.**

**However, for some reason the nursery looked familiar, like I've been here before, especially the blanket. I walked to the crib and hesitantly picked up the blanket and brought it up to my face. Flashes of memories came to my mind; different scenes of the baby in picture crawling or sleeping with the blanket in his small hand. The smell of chamomile and lavender made me think of times I had nightmares and my parents weren't there to comfort me.**

**Wallowing in sadness because of the memories I didn't hear the footsteps as they made their way inside the nursery, I was deep in my head reliving the night of my parents death that when a hand touched my shoulder I jumped screaming in fright clutching my chest as I turned around to stare at the person in front of me. **

**As soon as I got my breath back I took really good look at her and my eyes recognized her as the women from the picture. She was even more beautiful in person. She was wearing a long white sundress that complimented her figure, a silver necklace with an emerald stone with diamonds around it, and her hair flowing freely on her back.**

"**Îmi pare rău, N-am vrut să te sperii". The woman said in Romanian.**

**Not having spoken Romanian for so long I only understood a few words and it took me a while to come up with a response.**

"**Ne pare rau, nu am inteleg. I said very slowly enunciating the words carefully.**

**She looked like she understood because her perfectly shaped black eyebrows rose in understanding and she smiled at me warmly.**

"**My apologies, it was wrong for me to assume that you spoke Romani. She said in a sweet accent.**

"**Its okay, Miss….?" **

"**My name is Izabela." She said.**

"**Izabela, do you know where I am?" **

"**You are in my home in Romania, Richard."**

**I tensed up in suspicion and looked at her with a guarded gaze. **

"**How do you know my name? I said furiously.**

**She smiled softly and looked at me the way my mother used to do.**

"**It's alright child, I mean no harm." **

"**Why did you bring me here? What do you want? I couldn't keep the anger away from my voice as I spoke to her.**

**Izabela stood there for a second staring at me with no emotions on her face like she was examining an unusual species, then she noticed the blanket still in my hand and her eyes lit it with longing and a hint of sadness as she gracefully walked in front of me. **

"**May I have the blanket? She asked me stretching her hands towards me. **

**I thought about not giving it to her without some answers in return but seeing her look so sad I couldn't deny her and besides it's not like I live here.**

**Grabbing the blanket from my hands she brought it up to her face and deeply took in the smell of the blanket like I did not too long ago. Lifting up her head she no longer looked sad but she wasn't completely happy either.**

"**I miss him" she said quietly.**

"**Who do you miss? Is it the baby in the picture?"**

**Her face became sad again and my gut clenched in guilt.**

"**Yes that's my son, I miss him every day."**

"**What happened to him?" I asked assuming the worst.**

"**Richard I-"**

"**Call me Robin, Izabela."**

**She gave me a small bittersweet smile and rested her hand gently on my cheek. Her eyes look shiny with unshed tears. Then out of nowhere she pulled me in her arms holding me firmly.**

**Robin, there are so many things I want to tell you, so many things I need to tell you. It pains me to have keep things from you, child."**

**Feeling her arms around, I couldn't resist the loving way she held me, the way she made me safe and warm like she'll protect me from all of the evils in a world. I cuddled closer to her body resting my head on her shoulder, smelling the sweet scent of lavender of her hair.**

"**What's happening to me, Izabela? I said with cold fear in my voice.**

**She pulled me away from her arms and looked into my eyes and touched her forehead with mine.**

"**My sweet, sweet, copil, **Te** iubesc atat de mult, Știu că nu am fost acolo pentru a vă proteja de cele mai multe din viata ta si imi pare rau pentru a nu fi acolo să vă țineți atunci când au fost speriat sau rănit, dar voi fi de partea ta, ea nu poate fi azi sau mâine, dar va fi în curând, îți promit asta. Bine copil?**

**I didn't understand most of things she said, only a few words here and there, but I knew what she said was supposed to calm me down and it did. I looked at her and gave her a big smile and couldn't resist snuggling back into her arms.**

"**I don't know what you said but it did make me feel better, so thank you I really needed that."**

**She tightened her arms around me and laughed tenderly. "You're welcome, Robin.**

**We stood there for while enjoying each other's comfort and trying to permanently imprint our scents on each other. **

"**Good night, Robin, I love you so much."**

"**Wait! No! I don't want to leave, I need you, and please can't I just stay for little while longer. "I begged. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay in her arms to be loved and safe. **

**I felt something pulling me away from her and I held her even tighter refusing to let go, but I felt my fingers slipping even though I had my nails digging in her to back. I looked at Izabela with tears rushing down my face.**

"**Don't let me go please!"**

**By now we were just holding each other's hands memorizing our faces as best as we could, but it just wasn't enough and the next thing I knew everything went black.**

* * *

I woke up again with a gasp and tears rushing down my face, I sensed a deep lose in the pit of my heart and as I tried to bring up Izabela's face again, my mind came up blank. I kept on trying and trying to remember her face that I gave myself a headache. I became so angry and hurt that I couldn't stop crying. Everything just became too much to handle and I was completely clueless on how to make it stop.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

1) "**Îmi pare rău, N-am vrut să te sperii": **_I'm sorry, i didn't mean to frighten you_

2)"**Ne pare rau, nu am inteleg: **_Sorry, I do not understand_

3)**My sweet, sweet, copil, **Te** iubesc atat de mult, Știu că nu am fost acolo pentru a vă proteja de cele mai multe din viata ta si imi pare rau pentru a nu fi acolo să vă țineți atunci când au fost speriat sau rănit, dar voi fi de partea ta, ea nu poate fi azi sau mâine, dar va fi în curând, îți promit asta. Bine copil?: **_I know I was not there to protect you from most of your life and I'm sorry for not being there to hold you when you were scared or hurt, but I will be by your side, it may not be today or tomorrow, but it will be soon, I promise you that. Okay baby?_

A/N: I got the translations from Google Translate, if some of the words seem wrong to you then I'm sorry about.

I tried to update yesterday but I couldn't stop writing. So sorry about that. Also that was my first ever but not the last lemon scene and I hope you guys enjoyed it.

If any of you have any questions about the story or any scenes that you would like to see, you could either PM me or review.


	4. Chapter 4: Slade and his Camera

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I first want to thank Euphoric Leo for some good advice that she gave for my story. Also Euphoric Leo reminded me that Robin speaks Romani and not Romanian, but for the sake of the story let's just say he's from Romania .

So once again I apologize for any confusion that you guys had so far.

Also, Robin is going to be OOC for the most part during the story for many reasons and Slade will finally show up in this chapter.

**Warnings: **Slash, Creature, Bashing, some Gore (Later on in the story).

* * *

Chapter 4: Slade and his Camera

A few miles away from Titan Tower, Jump City Holding Inc. located on the pier were many different types of warehouses varying from size, color, and companies exporting metals, packages, and food. There were even some of the seedier kinds of "companies" exporting drugs, weapons, and other unspeakable things.

However, in one moderate sized warehouse with broken and boarded up windows, rusty metal pipes and debris all over the floor, deeply hidden beneath it was a fully stocked and operable chamber with state of the art supercomputers taking over most of the room, then farther down a dark hallway remained a gym, a weapons room, a kitchen, and a bedroom.

In the security room there was a man sitting on a throne like chair staring intently at one of the smaller screens. The man was wearing a black Kevlar suit with steel armor on his stomach, shoulder, legs, and arms. The mysterious man was covered so completely that even his face was covered by a black and orange mask that only had four slits for him to breathe. The man had a very muscular body and was very tall, and even though his face concealed behind the mask, his gray-blue eye could still be seen.

His name was Slade.

Slade was unwaveringly staring at one of the screens unable to believe at what he was seeing. What he saw on the screen was his former apprentice leaning against his bedroom door panting heavily and extremely aroused. His apprentice looked ravishing he thought to himself as he saw Robin unconsciously bring one of his hands up to his lips and gently suck on his fingertips completely unaware that he was being watched by his most hated enemy. Not like he would since Slade created the small camera months ago and installed it in Robin's room two weeks ago when the Titans were out on a mission.

While Slade continued on observing his pet he was slightly disappointed at not seeing the show progress any further because he knew that Robin was very attractive with his jet black hair, red lips, and an ass just begging to be spanked and pounded into. However, the more he watched the more interesting the night became, Slade's eye looked on curiously as he saw Robin's masked-covered eyes widen in shock and his entire body tense as he took a bite out of his pizza then sprint towards his bathroom until all he heard was the violent retching in the toilet.

Since the camera could only see Robin's bedroom, Slade had to make do with the ongoing noises that were coming from the bathroom. Slade heard the whimpers, the heavy breathing, and the quiet noises that sounded like pleas coming out of Robin's mouth. Slade checked the time on his clock and saw that Robin has vomited for over an hour, which was a little unusual since Robin didn't show any signs of being sick until he took a bite of his pizza.

Slade stopped contemplating over Robin's behavior when he heard a moan coming from the shower. At first he thought that Robin was going to start throwing up again, but quickly ruled that out after he heard a much louder and longer moan. _Well, well, well I see that my former apprentice isn't as innocent as I thought._ Behind his mask Slade had a smirk on his face as he continued to listen to Robin's increasing moans as he kept on pleasuring himself. Slade beginning to get aroused himself couldn't help but imagine what it would be like being the one to cause his little bird to moan like he was in his shower, picturing himself pounding into Robin's tight ass while sitting on his throne or making Robin scream with overwhelming pleasure in his very own room. The loudest moan broke Slade out of his fantasies and he went back looking at the screen waiting for Robin to come out.

When he did come out for a split second Slade was positive that Robin's eyes were entirely blue similar to a demon, but when he looked again to be sure Robin's eyes looked normal that he almost thought that something was wrong with the camera.

_I really should go to sleep, _I thought to myself as I began to get up from my chair, but just as I was about to turn off the monitor something told me to continue to watch Robin. I sat back down and watched my little bird sleep. At first nothing happened, then I saw him twitch and begin to mumble nonsense that I after a few seconds I realized it was a foreign language. I saw Robin start to smile and bring his covers closer to his face but then his expression changed into one of sadness, he began to cry and scream for whoever it was to not leave, stretching his arms to hold on to the stranger. This was just like the other dream before except he wasn't scratching his throat in desperation that he started to bleed.

The more I watched Robin break down the more I realized that something was happening to him and while two similar dreams were not enough evidence, I intended to find out more. An ear shattering cry brought me back to the screen to see Robin sobbing that it looked like he was struggling to breathe, out of nowhere I felt this strong urge to rush over to Robin's room and comfort him to protect him. Not knowing where those feelings came from I pushed them away and focused on more important matters.

Seeing Robin curled up on his bed still crying as he slept, Slade decided that his bird watching will have to continue another day. He turned off the screen and walked to his bedroom and he started to come up with a plan so he could see his favorite little bird.

* * *

**A\N: **I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner but my cousin just came back from Iraq and I had a lot to do for my school, but I'll try to update much faster next time. Also I know that this chapter is really short but I'll try to make them longer and Slade isn't his usual self but for good a reason!

Until next time :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Two Families

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans

**Warnings: **Slash, bashing, and Gore later on.

I got all the translations from Google, if any of you notice any mistakes or anything please feel free to let me know. In the ending the English sentences will be there so you guys will know what was going on.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Two Families

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I groaned quietly as I heard the rapid knocking on the door.

"Robin, it's time to get out of bed." I heard Raven say as she continued to knock on my door.

"Alright I'm getting up, I'll be out in the den in 10 minutes." I said as I reluctantly got out of my bed and headed over to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Okay." She said.

As I got inside the shower I immediately felt the hot water soothing me, washing away all the sweat from my body after last night's dream that I barely even remembered. Thinking about the dream I felt a harsh pang of pain and longing in my chest that made me lean on the shower wall heavily, gasping at the strong emotions surfacing from the bottom of my chest. Everything hurt and I felt so tired and lost that all I wanted to do was go back to bed and stay there for the rest of my life.

Once I finished my shower, I dried myself quickly and threw on my uniform. As I left my room I slowly made my way towards the living room hearing the typical annoying bickering between Cyborg and Beast boy. Making my way to the kitchen counter I quickly passed the plates of food and just grabbed myself a cup of coffee.

"So what do you have planned for us today, Robin?" Cyborg said.

"Well, after breakfast we'll go to the training room and work on hand-to-hand combat, then if the alarm doesn't go off later in the day, we'll go watch a movie or whatever you guys want to do." I said as I began to sit down at the table.

"Dude, are you ok? I heard BB ask me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's just that you're being so nice. Not that you aren't already! Beast Boy said nervously

"I just think we deserve to have fun now and then since we're always fighting crimes. Unless, you would rather go to the simulation room, Beast Boy." I said with a slight smirk on my face.

"NO! You don't have to do that." Beast Boy yelled.

I laughed silently to myself as I brought my cup of coffee to my mouth and took a sip.

_CRASH! _

I hunched forward on the chair clutching my stomach as painful contractions started. I tried to ignore the nauseating feeling in my stomach by breathing through my mouth, but I couldn't control my body and the burning acid surged powerfully from my mouth.

A clutter of noise surrounded me, from footsteps and the sound of a bucket near my feet.

"It's okay Robin, just try to calm down. Starfire go get a wet towel from the kitchen, Cyborg start checking his vitals, and Beast Boy go to Robin's room and find some of his clothes. NOW! I heard Raven say urgently.

"How is he Cyborg?"

"He has no fever, his pulse is a little high because of the vomiting."

"Is it a virus or anything like that?"

"No, he's healthy if you ignore the vomiting, it was like a switch went off. It doesn't make any sense."

"M-make it s-st-op." I begged weakly. I was in so much pain it didn't even compare to what happened last night. When I thought it was over a new wave of vomit would come forth stronger than before. After a while I finally stopped but I was scared that it was only temporary.

"We will Robin, we'll figure it out. Cyborg let's take him to the medical wing before he throws up again."

Feeling myself being carried by Cyborg I couldn't resist resting my head on his shoulder and I began to doze off. I was so exhausted that the sensation of gentle hands undressing me didn't humiliate me as much as would if I wasn't so tired. I quickly fell asleep after that.

* * *

**The sound of seagulls and waves crashing against the shore woke me up and as I slowly stood up I saw the most beautiful beach I ever saw. The sand was soft, white and very warm. The clear blue water looked amazing as the sun made it sparkle like a jewel. **

"**Marko! Atenție." I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around and saw this beautiful woman running gracefully towards the shore while holding on to her yellow and white stripped sun hat that matched her 1950's styled bathing suit.**

" **Dragostea mea, nu-ți face griji, nimic nu se va întâmpla." ****Marko shouted to the woman as he set down the clichéd red and white picnic blanket and to my surprise removed the baby that I didn't notice before from a baby carrier and gently laid him down on it.**

"**Aceasta este ceea ce ai spus ultima data chiar inainte de a scazut aproape de leagăn lui Vladimir după ce ți-am spus să nu-l să se balanseze atât de ridicate." ****She chastised him but her happy face showed Marko that she wasn't serious. **

" **Ai văzut cât de drăguț el sa uitat atunci când el devine foarte fericit, cu ochii spumante si zambetul lui larg în timp ce el chicotind și țipând. ****Cum te aștepți să refuze asta, Izabela?" **

**Her name sparked something in my brain and made me remember who she was. I remembered her from my dream I had last night and I also put together Marko's voice with the very first dream I had.**

"**Izabela…"I called out as I slowly began to walk towards them. I saw them laughing and playing with Vladimir but they didn't seem to hear me so I kept calling out to them and I still got response. It was like I was invisible. I sat a few feet away from them, observing them like they were an experiment. Why were they ignoring me? **

"**A crescut atat de repede Marko, destul de curand va incepe scoala, colega lui întâlnesc și se încadrează în dragoste, și apoi în cele din urmă au niște copii. Marko, de ce nu poate sta în acest fel?" ****I heard Izabela say with a bittersweet smile as she and her husband continued to play with their son Vladimir.**

"**Izabela nu ar trebui să fie de gândire atât de departe, fiul nostru nici măcar nu a început să vorbească încă." ****Marko said slowly. His face no longer looking carefree and happy now looked tense and stony.**

**I could already feel the tension between them and I began to worry that something was about to happen.**

"**Nu crezi că știu asta! Cu tot ce se întâmplă, cum poți fi atât de sigur că vom fi acolo pentru a vedea totul? Ați putea fi, Marko Rege, dar tu nu ești Dumnezeu!" ****Izabela shouted at him with tears rushing down her face. **

**Without missing a beat Marko grabbed Izabela by her long black hair pulling it back, exposing her neck and began to growl so deeply that it caused shivers to go down my spine. I saw her struggle and wail quietly as her husband refused to let go, but after a couple of minutes she slumped her body against his, hiding her face near his neck. ""**

"**Nu**** îndrăznesc să-mi vorbești așa, Izabela. ****Știu ce ai de gând prin intermediul pentru că am de gând prin ea prea. Nu cred că pentru o secundă că nu știu ce e în joc." ****He had a sharpness to his voice as he spoke to her and the hand that was tightly grabbing Izabela's hair was now stroking it gently.**

"**Îmi pare rău dragostea mea, n-am vrut să iasă din rând, doar că eu nu pot ajuta, dar cred că din toate lucrurile pe care le vom lipsi dacă nu vine vreodată momentul în care trebuie să ne părăsească în cele din urmă el." Izabela said and as she slowly brought her head up I noticed while she was still beautiful she looked very tired with dark bags under her dull blue eyes.**

**Marko kissed her face lovingly which slowly made Izabela smile. Știu că dragostea, știu, dar acum nu este momentul să se gândească de gânduri morbide. ****Să ne concentrăm doar pe fiul nostru si zi-am plecat cu el bine?**

"**Bine." **

**Their fight was quickly forgotten as they heard their son Vladimir squeal happily when he saw a seagull sweep down from the sky and take some of their food.**

**Then I felt myself being pulled away from the scene and before I had time to react. I appeared somewhere else.**

* * *

"**Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Did you see me? Did you?" an excited barefoot black-haired little boy with cobalt blue eyes shouted to his mom as he ran to her in excitement wearing a navy blue tank top and black tights.**

**A 5'8" woman with light brown hair and green eyes wearing a pair of worn out jeans, a red V-neck shirt, and a pair of black tennis shoes smiled proudly at her son and gave him a big hug. **

"**Yes Dick, I saw you, you flew like a bird."**

"**Really mommy! What kind of bird?"**

"**Hmmm…. Oh! I know like a robin." **

"**What do Robin's look like? Are they big? Can they fly really really high like an eagle? Dick asked curiously as he cocked his head to the side.**

**His mother trying not to laugh at her son's adorable curiosity picked him up and began the walk to their trailer.**

"**Well, robins aren't very big birds, they're actually very small, so small that one of them could fit in the palm of my hand."**

"**Hey! I'm not small." Dick pouted.**

"**Really? Is that so?**

"**Yes, because I did a double layout punch front all by myself today. So that means I'm a big boy now."**

"**There's nothing wrong with being small, Dick, just because the robin is small it doesn't mean it can't fight back."**

"**So, being small is a good a thing?"**

"**Of course it is. Being small means that you're much harder to catch. Which you know very well." His mom told him giving him the look she always gave him before he got in trouble.**

**As they opened the door to their trailer they saw a 6'3" tall man cooking in the small kitchen. He had black hair and light brown eyes, he wore an apron that said "Kiss the Cook" in bright red letters over his black T-shirt and navy blue sweatpants.**

"**Hello and what have my two favorite people in the world been talking about." The man said as kissed Dick's mother on the lips then Dick reached over to his father so that he could carry him.**

"**Me and mommy-"**

"**Mommy and**** I."**

"_**Mommy **_**and I ****were talking about robins."**

"**Robins?"**

"**You should have seen him John, our little boy looked like he was flying when he did a double layout punch front today."**

"**What!? You let him do that, Mary?**

"**Of course not John, he did it before I had the chance to stop him. And don't blame it on me because you were the one who showed him that move in the first place."**

***sighs* "I guess you're right, I'm just a little upset that I wasn't there to see it."**

"**I could always do it again tomorrow daddy, right?**

"**You are right kiddo. So Mary, robins?**

"**It makes sense John, robins are small, temperamental, aggressive, and territorial animals. Doesn't that sound like someone we know?"**

**John's booming laughter made his son jump as he was unprepared for his dad's laugh.**

"**What's so funny?**

"**Your mother is right son, we should just change your name to Robin and find some bird feathers to stick on your arms so you could have some wings." His father told him joyfully as he tried to control his laughter.**

"**Daddy, that's not funny!" Dick said as slid off his father's lap and crawled on to his mother's.**

"**Aww come on squirt I was just kidding."**

**Dick took his tongue out to his dad then turned around and smuggled against his mother's chest. Mary and John gave each other a look before John's face turned exaggeratedly sad as he slowly got up towards the stove. **

"**I guess I'm going to have to go over Gina's trailer tomorrow and tell her to cancel our appointment for Dick's costume."**

**Dick quickly turned around on his mother's lap giving his mother and father a perfect view of his opened mouth shocked expression to his father.**

"**Y-you mean it?"**

**His father kneeled down to look at Dick in the eye and said: "You'll do small, safe stunts that are suitable for your age….now don't give me that look... I know you want to do the same stunts that your mom and I want to do, but you're still too young and we don't want you to get hurt. Is that understood?"**

"**Yes, daddy."**

"**Good, now why do you go wash up before supper, okay?"**

"**Okay." Dick said softly.**

* * *

**Later on that night John noticed that his still looked a little down and decided to go talk to him. He walked quietly to his son's room and saw his son holding a black teddy bear to his chest and curled up under the covers.**

"**Hey buddy, are you alright?" his dad asked him as he sat down on the other side of Dick's bed. His nodded but he heard sniffing, so he laid down next to his son and waited for the outburst he knew was about to come.**

"**That's not fair! You know I can do the same stunts that you and mommy can. You know I'll be good! Why won't you let me daddy? Do you think I'm not good enough? Is that it? Then I'll train harder! A lot harder than before. Just plea-"**

**John could not take the broken look his son gave him. So he pulled Dick by his arms and held him tightly, letting him cry his eyes out. When he only heard the occasional sniffle he lifted his son's fa****ce by the chin wiping the tears away from his face.**

"**First off, I don't ever want to hear you say that you are not good enough, okay because you are good-no more than good-you are amazing and I'm not saying that because I have to, I'm saying it because it's true. No other kid in this circus is a determined or fully committed like you are. There is no other kid that I've seen can pick up stunts the way you do. So you are more than good enough.**

"**Then why won't you let me?"**

"**Because there is a difference between doing stunts on the ground and doing stunts while swinging in the air. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I failed to catch you even though I know there will be a safety net under us, I would blame myself if that ever happened. Imagine your mom and me not being able to see our Robin fly because you got hurt."**

"**You called me robin, daddy."**

"**Yes I did, do want to know why?**

"**Mm-hmm"**

"**Because what your mother said is true, you are like the bird and we wouldn't want to change a thing." He felt his son's breathing deepen and knew he was almost asleep.**

"**Good night Di-"**

"**Robin, can you call me Robin? Just for tonight?" His son asked him sleepily.**

"**Okay. Good night Robin, I Love You." John told him tucking him in, then kissing him on the temple.**

"**Good night Daddy I love you too."**

* * *

"Daddy…..love…too" The titans heard their leader say in his sleep. They were all in the medical wing in the Tower, each person having a different expression on their face. Starfire had a face filled with worry and love for the deathly pale boy lying down on the bed as she sat on the chair next to the bed, holding on to Robin's hand. Beast Boy shaped-shifted into a green German Shepard and was laying on the bed with his head resting by Robin's feet whimpering every few minutes in sadness. Raven had a look of deep concentration as she was deep inside his mind trying to find anything that might help solve their problem. And lastly Cyborg was all business as continuously checked the computer for any changes on Robin's body. Unfortunately nothing came up.

"Raven did you see anything?" Cyborg asked.

"They were too blurry that I couldn't make sense of what was going on."

"Friends, we must find something to help our dear Robin. There has to be something." Starfire said sadly.

"That's the thing we don't know what we are looking for because we don't understand how it started."

"Then friends, what should we do?"

Raven and Cyborg looked at each other coming up with the same conclusion. Turning back to Starfire and Beast Boy, Raven told them:

"What we should have done a couple of hours ago."

"And what is that we should have done?"

"Call Batman."

* * *

**A\N: **I hope you liked this chapter and I have the translations between Izabela and Marko under this. I'll try to update this weekend and if you guys have anything that you'll like to see review or PM me!

**Translations**

_**Izabela**_: Marko! Be careful

_**Marko**_: My love don't worry, nothing is going to happen.

_**Izabela**_: That is what you said last time just before you almost dropped Lucian from his swing after I told you not to swing him so high.

_**Marko**_: You've seen how cute he's looked when he gets very happy, with his sparkling eyes and his wide smile while he's giggling and screaming. How do you expect me to refuse that, Izabela?

_**Izabela**_: He's growing up so fast Marko, pretty soon he will start school, meet his mate and fall in love, and then finally have some kids. Marko, why can't he stay this way?

_**Marko**_: Izabela you shouldn't be thinking so far ahead, our son hasn't even started talking yet.

_**Izabela**_: Don't you think I know that! With everything that's been going on, how can you be so sure that we will be there to see it all? You may be the King Marko, but you are not God!

_**Marko**_: Do not dare speak to me that way, Izabela. I know what you are going through because I'm going through it too. Don't think for one second that I don't know what's at stake.

_**Izabela**_: I'm sorry my love, I did not mean to step out of line, it's just that I can't help but think of all the things we'll miss if there ever comes the time that we must finally leave him.

_**Marko**_: I know love, I know, but right now is not the time to think of morbid thoughts. Let's just focus on our son and the days we have left with him okay?

_**Izabela**_: Okay.


	6. Chapter 6: Batman

**A\N: **Hello everyone, thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I really appreciate them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Warnings: **Slash, Bashing, and Gore

* * *

Chapter 6: Batman

Miles away from Jump, in the city of Gotham, where the crime rates were higher than any other state and it was considered a death sentence to walk in the streets after dark unless you were a drug dealer, a prostitute, or a member of some type of gang, every night in this corrupt city, there is one man who watches over the people and protects them from the villains that try to destroy the city. His name is Batman.

Not many people know much about Batman, even the victims that are saved by him never really get much out of him as he quickly disappears after taking them somewhere safe. With his all black and grey uniform that resembles a bat, it's very easy to evoke fear from most of his enemies. But when the sun starts to rise and the hoodlums return to their homes, Batman returns to his cave for the day only to come out as billionaire businessman Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne is a 6'2" Caucasian man with black hair and dark blue eyes. He's known to be an irresponsible playboy and the adopted father of Richard Grayson the son of Mary and John Grayson, circus performers of the well-known Haley's Circus who were tragically killed during the opening night in Gotham.

The moment he adopted Richard he knew that there was something about him that didn't seem normal. He saw that Richard would get sick every time he would eat and while many appointments to the hospital showed no signs of any deadly illness, Bruce decided to use his detective skills and dig deeper into his adopted son's past. He began by obtaining the belongings of Richard's parents, looking over letters and papers trying to find any information he can find about them. A few days later, after hours of endless searching, Bruce's detective skills as always pulled off.

He found in a secret compartment in one of the chests was the diary of Mary Grayson. Opening the diary he discovered some of the darkest secrets the Grayson's kept from everyone in the circus.

Eight year old Richard Grayson is a vampire and Mary and John were not his biological parents. The first month they got Richard, he started to show signs of distress and would cry for hours for what appeared to be for no reason and would throw tantrums during meals, refusing to eat the food that was given to him; sometimes throwing the bowls of food even biting their arms when they tried to spoon feed him. Richard as a toddler was unpredictable and violent that they were considering giving him away.

That was until one night, hours after putting Richard to bed, they heard a clatter of noise in the kitchen that at first they thought someone was breaking into their home. So while John wanted his wife to stay in the bed, Mary, thinking that her son would be in grave danger rushed out of their bedroom and saw her cute, two-year old son wearing a blue footy pajama with Toy's Story characters on it covered in blood as he chewed on the raw meat straight out of the sealed package. Mary was shocked and terrified that she didn't know what to do. However, knowing that it wouldn't be right to leave Richard looking like he was, she picked him up, took him a bath, and after she was done put him back to bed.

She talked to John for days, trying to come up with reasons that will explain why their little boy ate raw meat. They were both so confused and believed that what they saw wasn't real that they pushed the night away from their minds and tried to go on with their lives, but they couldn't go on living like before, not when Richard behaved the way he did. And while they tried to act like nothing happened the next morning when they saw Richard, it was hard. John, who usually enjoyed carrying his son and play with him, left the house not bothering to say goodbye to his son and wouldn't come back until Richard was asleep. Mary tried to play with her son and act normal but she would flinch every time he would hug her or look at her. This went on for weeks and Richard became affected by it as well, Mary noticed that he wouldn't come out of his room until he heard his dad leave, he no longer begged her to play with him and just stay in his room and play all by himself, and he also didn't hug her anymore. Her once happy, vibrant little boy was now silent, dull, and sad. Realizing this she knew as a mother that she had to fix this. Fix her family.

John and Mary began argued about Richard constantly when he was asleep, they knew it was a matter of time before someone got suspicious about their son. John wanted to give him away, saying that he didn't want to take care of some monster, he believed that they should have killed 'it' the moment they found out what he was. Mary disgusted at what John said threatened to leave him with Richard promising that he would never see them again. John, scared of losing his wife promised that he would never hurt Richard and that he'll do anything as long she didn't leave him. So once they decided to fix everything, they went to their son's room to apologize. It took a while for Richard to be able to trust his parents after the pain they caused him to go through, he was more hesitant to touch his parents that they would have to be the ones to touch first, his mom or dad had to engage him to conversations because he was so quiet, and when one of them especially his dad joined him to play, Richard, would become unresponsive and just there on floor until he left. It broke their heart seeing their son so scared of them and they felt extremely guilty because it was their fault. However they were determined to become the parents Richard should have.

As Bruce read on, Mary and John did become the parents they said they were going to be. They focused on Richard's unique appetite, so John would go out hunting with the other men who were in the circus bringing back deer meat, fish, duck, sometimes depending on where they were, a bear. When they would hunt John would secretly bring large thermos for the blood he would collect for his son when he was able to separate himself from the group and kill his own animal. And while John was out hunting, Mary stayed with Robin keeping him calm when his hunger started to affect him. However, there were some days when it was impossible to hunt and they would let Richard feed from them.

After finishing the diary, Bruce decided that for everyone's safety he needed to come up with something that would suppress these primitive instincts so that Richard wouldn't hurt anyone. And that's exactly what Bruce did; with some of his ward's blood, different types of chemicals, and many testing in the Batcave, Bruce finally created the serum.

It worked well, so well that Richard almost seemed normal, he no longer got sick when eating something else like fruits and junk food and his emotions weren't skyrocketing every few minutes. Richard was finally a normal kid, which is what Bruce wanted. And when Richard found out that he was Batman and became his sidekick "Robin" everything felt perfect. However, because of how perfect his life seemed to be at the moment, Bruce forgot a very important thing when it came to experimental serums: the side effects.

For two years nothing seemed to happen, Richard was growing up nicely. He was polite, sweet, and a very happy child when he was with the JL or at home, when they were out fighting crime he was the perfect sidekick Batman could ever ask for, determined, smart, followed his directions without hesitating, and while they were at charity events or any type of socialite party, Richard put on his fake persona like Bruce did, the smug, spoiled son of Bruce Wayne.

So when he received the call from the Titans, he was not expecting the information he was getting about his son, which made him remember the most frightening night of his life.

* * *

**On September 16, 2003 Batman and Robin were fighting the Joker and some of his henchmen in a warehouse filled with the Joker's laugh gas and other kinds of explosives. As Batman fought the Joker, Robin began to chase the henchmen that were trying to escape. It didn't take for Batman to defeat the Joker and his henchmen, and by the time he captured the Joker and the others, the police were already on their way. However as he waited for the cops to show up he realized that Robin had not yet returned. Worried that something must have happened to him, Batman quickly left the scene and went to search for his son, he activated the tracker he installed in Robin's communicator and saw that Robin was in one of the warehouses. When he arrived he heard a mixture of noises, one sounded like moans and the other sounded like painful whimpers. Thinking the worst he rushed inside ready to cause excruciating pain to whoever was there hurting Robin. The farther he got inside the noises grew louder and what he saw in that warehouse terrified him deeply.**

**The first thing Batman saw was a large man lying on his back looking up at the ceiling of the rooftops, the man was whimpering so softly that Bruce thought for a second he was imagining it. The man's shirt torn and his somewhat muscular chest covered in deep bloody scratch marks. The next thing he saw was his 10-year-old sidekick practically on top of the man, moaning as he wrapped his small lips around his neck sucking the blood that was seeping out of the wound. Batman couldn't move as he saw Robin, who was just as strongly against killing, slowly kill the man. A painful howl made him focus back on the deadly scene as he saw his sidekick sit up from the barely alive body and with both hands rip open the man's chest taking hold and pulling out the man's heart, only to bring it close to his mouth and begin to eat it. The man died immediately after that and not once did Robin look back, he just kept enjoying his meal.**

**Once Robin finished, he slowly got up sucking on his fingers and licking his lips and once he cleaned himself as well as he could, he detected that there was someone else in the room. Looking up he saw Batman and his still bloody lips stretched into a smile showing his blood stained teeth. But when he didn't get a smile in return or any praise, he became worried and made his way towards him. **

"**Dad, what's wrong? Robin asked him in such an innocent tone that Batman couldn't help but back away from him.**

"**Dad, did I not do well?" he said with a small pout as he cocked his head slightly to the side. But while some might think what he did seemed cute, to Batman there was something sinister about the way he was acting and he knew that he had to answer quick before he became Robin's next meal.**

"**Everything's fine and you did great, I'm really proud of you tonight." Batman said.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, however you would have been perfect if you were a little cleaner when feeding."**

"**I know and I'm sorry for not listening but I've never been so hungry before and I'm still hungry. Can we go hunt some more?"**

"**No, Robin we need to go to the Watchtower tomorrow morning."**

"**But, I need to feed, I need to feel the warm blood gushing in my mouth, please. Robin begged as he hugged Batman around his waist looking up at him.**

**Feeling sick to his stomach at hearing Robin say those things, he tried to persuade Robin so he could take him to the Watchtower.**

"**I said no Robin…. Look at me when I'm talking to you, I know you're still hungry, but so am I and you need to learn that no matter how much we feed we will always feel hungry and how not to be so selfish when it comes to feeding. We'll go find something to eat tomorrow night, do you understand? **

"**Fine."**

* * *

**The morning after Robin and Batman went to the Watchtower and while Robin wasn't allowed inside the meeting room, Batman had no choice but to expose Robin to the other Justice League members, which were Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Martian Manhunter.**

"**The reason why I came here is because there is something that I kept from all of you about Robin."**

"**Whatever it is Batman, you can tell us. But why are you telling us how? The Man of Steel asked.**

"**At the time I thought it was unnecessary to reveal as Robin was not my sidekick yet." Batman responded emotionlessly.**

"**Well it can't be that bad, right?" The Flash said.**

"**He's not human."**

"**That's it? I thought it was something else. So what is he? Is he an alien? A meta-human? The Flash said with a trace of disappointment in his voice.**

"**Flash is right. We obviously don't care if he's human or not. Why did you think it was such a big deal?" asked Wonder Woman.**

"**At the time when I discovered that Robin was not human I had to keep him away from everyone because of how dangerous is he was at the time."**

"**Batman, what is he?" Superman asked him seriously.**

"**He's a vampire."**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Yes"**

"**But aren't vampires allergic to sunlight?"**

"**Robin doesn't burn the moment he steps out into the sunlight, however he does get sunburns if he's outside for long periods of time without sunblock. He also can't eat any human food unless it's raw meat. When I found out what he was, I created a serum that would suppress his cravings and instincts so he wouldn't hurt anyone."**

"**Guess it didn't work as well you thought, Bats?" The Flash said sarcastically.**

"**I injected the serum when he was eight, Flash. This is the first outbreak he's ever had."**

"**Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question. Why now?"**

**Batman's face tensed up and he didn't speak for several minutes, the JL members knowing how he can be at times waited patiently.**

"**Last night Robin and I had are usual run in with the Joker, while I was fighting off the Joker and some of his henchmen, Robin went to chase after the others. When I defeated them all, I noticed that Robin had still not returned. I became worried and went to find him thinking that he might have gotten hurt. I tracked him down and found him in one of the warehouses and I saw him-**

**Batman cut himself off and a look of pain washed over his face.**

"**Batman, what did you see? What happened to Robin?" Superman asked him in a commanding voice.**

"**I saw Robin covered in Blood, on top of one the Joker's henchmen feeding from him. The man already looked dead, he was barely breathing."**

"**Did you stop Robin, before he killed the man?" Superman asked worriedly.**

"**No, I wanted to and I know I should have, but when I saw Robin like that all I could do was watch."**

"**Batman! How could you not stop him?" Wonder Woman shouted.**

"**You don't know what it is like have to see the boy you've raised for almost three years rip open a man's chest and take out its heart." Batman said so coldly to Wonder Woman that it caused shivers to go through everyone's spine.**

"**So what does this mean Batman?" Superman said.**

**Before Batman could answer, the doors slid open revealing the person they've been talking about.**

"**Dad, are you almost done? Because I'm really hungry." Robin asked.**

**Everyone in the room tensed as they heard the innocent question come out of Robin's mouth, not knowing what say to that, they all just stared at Robin speechless which wasn't really the smart thing to do. In a matter of seconds they saw the once innocent sapphire eyes harden, his smile turn into a frown, and his fingers that were once relaxed were now slightly clenched into fists, then turn back into his childish face once more.**

"**Where you guys talking about me?"**

"**Of course not, why would we be talking about you? The Flash said quickly.**

"**Because you all stopped talking when I entered the room. I may be 10-years-old but I'm not dumb, Flash." He said slowly.**

"**We know you're not dumb Robin, we're just really busy." Superman said.**

"**Busy with what?"**

"**With grown up things, sweetie. Now why don't you go back out of the room so we could finish our talk, okay?" Wonder Woman asked motherly.**

"**Okay, but can I have hug first?" Robin asked innocently with a big smile on his face.**

**Wonder Woman tried not let her fear be revealed as she slowly wrapped her arms around Robin's tiny body. She felt him move his head closer to her chest breathing in her scent as he relaxed around her. Looking at the others trying to figure out what she should do, a gasp escaped her mouth as she felt small sharp teeth bite through her uniform and skin then begin to suck the blood that was coming out of her. She tried to pull Robin away but his arms felt like chains were wrapped around her waist instead. Looking down she saw Robin smile at her before he jumped up and unexpectedly bite her neck making her fall to the ground. **

**The moment she fell the other JL members rushed to her side. Batman and Martian Manhunter went to grab Robin as Superman and Flash went to help Wonder Woman. As soon as they separated both of them Wonder Woman screamed painfully as Robin bit off a chunk of skin from her neck, he began to scream as he struggled against the tight hold they had on him. He tried to bite the arms around his chest and scratch anything he could so he could get free. Superman seeing the amount of blood coming out of Wonder Woman's neck ordered Flash to run to the infirmary room and get gauze pads to control the bleeding.**

"**Give her to me, she's mine!" Robin yelled.**

"**Robin, Enough! Batman shouted. **

**Robin continued to fight and scream until Martian Manhunter used his powers and managed to put him to sleep. Once everything calmed down they all headed to the infirmary, Wonder Woman sitting on one of the beds and Robin sleeping on Batman's lap.**

"**Diana how are you feeling?" Superman asked gently.**

"**I'm fine, the bleeding has stopped and I'm already healing. All I need is rest. Right now we should focus on Robin. Is there any way we could cure him Batman?"**

"**I don't think so, Robin started showing signs like this since he was two years old."**

"**How did you find that out?" Asked Green Lantern.**

"**When I read the diary of Mary Grayson, Robin's adoptive mother."**

"**What? Are you serious? The Flash said surprised.**

"**Does Robin know that he was adopted by the Grayson's?" asked Superman, ignoring Flash's outburst.**

"**No and he never will."**

"**Batman he deserves to know, you can't just make that decision for him." Superman said in shock as he stared at Batman.**

"**I'm doing this to protect him, I don't want any-if there are any others like Robin, to find him."**

"**Why? If there are others like Robin, don't you think it would be better to find them so they could help Robin."**

"**And what if I do find them and they teach him how to kill innocent people when they go out to feed. I'm not going to risk any humanity that Robin has left."**

"**What if you're wrong?**

"**Clark, I'm not risking anything when it comes to Robin, so just drop it."**

**Just as Superman was going to respond, a soft noise coming from Batman's lap made everyone tense as Robin slowly woke up.**

"**Mmmm, Dad…. Why am I on your lap?**

"**You fell asleep for a bit as I was talking to the others."**

"**Oh okay, do we still have to go and feed tonight in the city?" Robin asked excitedly.**

**Not able to take Robin's uncaring tone and one tracked mind, he turned Robin around on his lap so he was facing him and looked at him angrily.**

"**You attacked Wonder Woman, Robin."**

"**I did?"**

"**Yes, you almost killed her." Batman said coldly**

**Robin looked at Batman with disbelief.**

"**I wasn't going to kill Wonder Woman. I like her. She's pretty, funny, gives me hugs like my Mommy, and her blood tastes really sweet, like candy."**

"**You hurt her Robin." Batman said tersely.**

"**I never wanted to, I was just so hungry and she tasted so good that I couldn't help." Robin feeling guilty looked at Wonder Woman who was leaning on Superman for support.**

"**I'm really sorry, Wonder Woman, Please can you forgive me?"**

"**Yes Robin, I forgive you."**

"**See, all's forgiven. Now can you take me out to eat?" Robin asked impatiently as he tried to get from Batman's lap.**

"**Enough, Robin. We will not leave until I say so. So stop with this childish behavior."**

"**No! Let go of me!" Robin began to wail desperately.**

"**I sai-uhn! **

**Robin managed to bite through Batman's armor and penetrate his skin, but barely tasted his blood before he was violently carried away by Superman. His pleading no longer made sense and the only sounds he made were loud wails and growls, Superman and the others tried to calm Robin down but nothing worked, so Martian Manhunter had to put him to sleep once more, placing him gently on the bed and wrapping restraints on his wrists.**

"**We have to figure out something, Batman. Quick. Before Robin manages to seriously hurt one of us or someone else." Said Wonder Woman.**

"**I think there may be a way to help Robin." Said Martian Manhunter.**

"**How J'onn? **

"**I could use my psychic abilities to build shields to separate Robin's vampire and human side, making it possible for Robin to live like a human."**

"**Can you really do that J'onn? **

"**Yes I believe I can."**

"**What are the risks? I won't let you go into my son's mind if it could potentially harm him. Batman said, looking at Robin's peaceful face as he slept.**

"**When I separate both sides, Robin won't remember the attacks on Wonder Woman, the man, and you Batman. Every moment that his vampire side overpowered his human side, he won't remember."**

"**That just means most of his childhood with the Grayson's. We can't just take those memories away from him." Superman said.**

"**J'onn is there a way that you could modify those memories with his parents?" asked Batman.**

"**It will be difficult, but possible."**

"**Then do it J'onn. Save my son."**

**Martian Manhunter walked towards Robin and gently placed his fingertips on his temple, his eyes glowed bright as he began to work on the child's mind. It took almost three hours when Martian Manhunter finished placing the shields.**

"**He will wake up with a small headache in a few hours."**

"**Thank you, J'onn."**

**Five hours later in the infirmary, Robin slowly woke up to the bright florescent lights in the room and his mentor sitting by his side.**

"**Ugh… Batman, what happened?" he said groggily trying to ignore the pounding in his head.**

"**Robin, how do you feel?**

"**I feel like I've been attacked by sledgehammer, my head hurts."**

"**Anything else? What's the last thing you remember?"**

"**Uhh…I remember driving to the location of the warehouse where the Joker was, but then after that it's all blurry. What happened Batman?"**

"**The man managed a surprise attack on you, hitting you on your head with a crossbar."**

"**So how long have I been out?"**

"**Almost 24 hours."**

"**Was it that bad?"**

"**No, it was just a mild concussion. But we just wanted to make sure you were getting all the rest you needed to heal faster. "**

"**Oh okay, but when are we going home? Because I really was looking forward for Alfred's Double Chocolate Fudge cake." Robin said longingly.**

**Batman internally relaxed as he realized that Robin was acting like himself and no longer like a sociopathic serial killer. Everything felt perfect again.**

**When they returned to Wayne Manor, for the first couple of days, Bruce watched Robin like a hawk; he even put a tracking device on his phone if anything happened. He would also watch him during dinner making sure that Robin would not become sick, Bruce became so unbearable that Robin and he would start to argue- well Robin would be doing all the yelling, while Bruce would just stand there with a blank face. Fortunately, once Bruce noticed that Robin was still showing no signs of a blood-thirsty killer trying to come out when Robin turned 14, he stopped being overbearing and smothering Robin. He felt positive that Robin will stay and grow up **_**Human.**_

* * *

"Batman, sir? Did you hear us?" asked a worried Raven.

"Yes, I heard you."

"What should we do? Do you know what's wrong with Robin?"

"Keep an eye on him and whatever you do, don't let him out of your sight. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yes Batman, we'll watch him. Raven out"

Once the Teen Titans signed off, Batman immediately called Superman and Martian Manhunter.

"What is it Batman?" asked Superman.

"It's Robin."

"What about him?"

"The shields J'onn, they didn't work." Batman said gravely.

"That's impossible. There is no way that Robin's mind is that powerful" a surprised J'onn said.

"That's not him, not anymore. We tried to stop him before and that still didn't work. We need to stop him before he kills anyone else."

"Do what? Lock him up in an institution? Or keep him as a prisoner in the JL Watch Tower? That's not going to work. The only thing will work is to kill him, Batman." Said Superman.

"That may be the only choice we have to save him."

"Are you crazy!? You will kill your own son!?" Superman yelled.

"That boy is NOT my son. He is a blood-sucking monster! Who shows no remorse or feels any kind of responsibility for killing a man. He's better off dead. And if there is no other way to save him, I'll do it myself."

"Batman, listen to me. We will save Robin, I promise you we will do everything we can for Robin."

"Fine."

"We need to go to Jump City, to the Teen Titan's Tower, now."

"Okay, J'onn and I are heading out now. We'll see soon. Superman out."

Batman didn't waste time and quickly made his way to the Batmobile and start his journey to Titan's Tower.

* * *

**A\N: **Things are starting to get crazy! And yeah I know Bruce is acting like an asshole, but I did mention bashing, didn't I?

Thank you so much for the reviews. You don't know how happy it makes me feel knowing that there people who enjoy and love my story!

If you guys see any grammatical mistakes, once again please let me know.

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Reconnecting

**A/N: **Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone that reviewed my story and are liking it so far.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans

**Warnings:** Slash, Bashing, and Gore

Speaking

_Thoughts_

**Dreams and memories **

Romanian conversations

* * *

Chapter 7:

In the next couple of hours the only thing the Titans can do was wait for Batman to arrive, they all were completely lost about what was going on with their leader. They didn't even know how to help Robin because none of them knew where to start. Cyborg constantly monitored his vitals, so that he could catch any sudden changes, Raven meditated to gain her strength so she could once again look into his mind, Starfire kept fluffing up his pillow making sure that he was comfortable, and Beast Boy shifted into a dog to keep close to Robin on the bed.

"Any changes Cy?" Raven asked as she took a break from her meditation.

"Nothing. Still the same." He responded.

"This does not make sense. He was fine before and now he's in a coma."

"I know it doesn't, but all we could do is wait for Batman to arrive."

"I know."

At 7:30 p.m. The team heard knocking on the front door of the Tower. Relieved that help has finally arrived Starfire bolted from her chair next to Robin all the way to the front door. By the time the others made it down stairs, Starfire was questioning Batman so quickly that he was unable to get a word in.

"Do you Batman know what is wrong with our dear Robin? Can you help him?" on and on the questions continued and while the rest of the team kept glancing at Batman nervously as this was the first time they met him face to face.

"Starfire! Calm down. I know you're relieved that Batman's here, but please give him a chance to speak." Cyborg said.

Blushing softly Starfire moved away from Batman's personal space and apologized. "I am very sorry for attacking you with so many questions. I just want Robin to get better."

"And that's why I'm here. Raven, when did it start? Has he gotten worse? I want to know everything that happened before he passed out." Batman ordered.

"Well, it was around 9:30 a.m. and we were all in the kitchen eating breakfast. One moment we were all talking about our plans for the day and then the next thing we see is Robin on the floor vomiting non-stop."

"What was he eating before?"

"Nothing. Robin was only drinking a cup of coffee."

"Hmm… how is he now?"

"He hasn't woken up since then. We put him in the infirmary to make sure we're ready for any changes."

"Show him to me."

Raven quickly led him the way to the infirmary while the rest of the team followed right behind them. The moment Batman saw Robin on the bed, he rushed to his side and put on restraints on his wrists and ankles.

"Sir! Why are you restraining him?" Starfire yelled.

"Because this isn't the first time this has happened and every time he wakes up he gets very violent. It's for your protection. Also Superman and Martian Manhunter will be arriving soon to help me in taking him back to Gotham."

"What!? Why? Can't you just keep him here? We're his friends." Beast Boy shouted.

"Like I said it's for your own good." Batman said.

"Can you at least let him wake up so we could say goodbye?"

"No."

"Pl-"begged Starfire.

"I said no. End of discussion." Batman said firmly.

Before the Titans could say anymore, the security alarm went off signaling the arrival of Superman and Martian Manhunter on the roof of the Tower. Batman left the room along with everyone else to greet the two other JL members.

"Wow, I can't believe it's actually Superman. Hi! I'm Beast Boy, big fan." Beast Boy said excitedly as he met Superman.

Smiling warmly. "Thank you, young man. I bet you are doing a good job here protecting the city."

"Yes! Yes sir. I am- I mean we are."

"Good."

"Are you done Superman? We have more important things to do." Batman interrupted annoyed.

"I know you're wor-"

"I'm not worried."

"He's not going to hurt anyone. We'll make sure of that." Superman assured calmly.

"Why do you keep saying that? How can he hurt anyone?" Raven asked quietly.

Batman sighs. "There are a lot of things that neither you nor Robin knows about."

"What things?"

"Listen, now we have more important things to focus on and one of them is Robin. So enough with the question and let's get back to the infirmary." Batman said then turning around walking back to the infirmary.

Superman gave a look to Martian Manhunter before following Batman. The other Titans had so many questions but every time they tried to ask, their questions were either ignored or the JL members just changed the subject. When they arrived Batman walked towards the computer with Superman right behind him and Martian Manhunter walked towards Robin who was still sleeping.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Superman asked.

"Since 9:30 ." Raven replied.

"And he hasn't shown any signs of waking up?" Martian Manhunter asked as he stood over Robin.

"Yes."

"Hmm, it's just like last time Batman."

"I know. But what I don't understand how it came up so sudden." Batman's eyes widened a bit and then turned towards the teens that had a look of confusion and worry all over their faces.

"Now have any of you noticed anything odd with Robin's behavior lately?"

"What do you mean by strange?"

"His mood, his appetite, anything like that?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Are you sure?" Batman asked seriously.

"Yeah. We're su-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"It's the HIVE. They're stealing from another bank." Cyborg reported.

"That's the third time this week!" Beast Boy complained.

"You're all wasting time, go before they get away. Martian Manhunter and I would help you. Superman will you stay and watch Robin?" Batman asked.

"Of course."

"Good. Titans let's go."

Once they left Superman sat next to Robin watching him as he slept, noticing how angelic he looked sleeping. With his jet black hair, extremely pale skin, and red lips that he almost looked like the male version of Snow White. And the urge to protect him and love him crossed his mind.

"Mm…"

Superman tensed as he heard a noise coming from the bed then he saw Robin move his head slightly. "Robin?"

"Mmm…" he continued to mumble as he slowly began to move around but then he whined when he couldn't move.

"Hey. It's alright. You're safe here." Superman soothed quietly as he combed Robin's hair gently. Slowly Robin calmed down but he still kept pulling on the restraints.

"I'll take them off you alright, so you could be more comfortable, okay?" He said as he removed the restraints from his wrists and ankles. Immediately Robin turned on his stomach still making small noises in his sleep.

"What's wrong? Superman asked. However, Robin continued on making noise and stirring on the bed. Superman wasn't sure what to do. He's never been so clueless or felt so out of his comfort zone that it was the first time that he prayed for the others to return.

"Ah…mm." Robin moaned lowly.

Superman's eyes widened when he saw Robin slightly ground his hips on the bed softly but then quickly gain speed and strength in not only his grinding but in his moans as well. Though Superman tried to ignore Robin, he could not help but become aroused at seeing him. He knew that he was not attracted to men, but at this moment he thought about trying it out when he saw Robin suck on his lips and his right hand move underneath his stomach. He spread his legs a bit and lifted himself slightly on his knees and thrust against his hand. Robin kept on for a while thrusting, moaning and whimpering all while he was still asleep. But even through sleep Robin could not hold on anymore and came with a loud, long moan that made Superman groan.

He glanced at the sleeping Robin who was panting and still making small noises as he slept. Though Superman questioned how he was still sleeping after that scene. He walked towards Robin gently placing his hand on his back.

"Robin?" He said shaking him gently.

"Superman, why did you release him from his restraints?" Batman said coldly.

"He kept making noises and moving around that-"

"Did he wake up?"

"No. All he did was turn on stomach." Superman said not daring to mention the scene a few minutes ago.

Batman sighed. "When he does wake up, tell me."

"Alright."

Superman stayed in the infirmary for hours, watching Robin intently not wanting to miss any signs of him waking up. Yet it was until the 12:30 when a soft groan jolted awake Superman.

"W-where am I?" Robin said groggily.

"You're in the infirmary?" Superman said quietly.

"Wh-at happened?"

"You fainted."

"Superman, can I some water?"

"Of course." He said getting up from his chair to the small sink in the corner.

"Thanks." I said reaching for the glass and drinking from it greedily. "Why are you here?" I asked curiously as I set down the empty glass.

"We came to visit you."

"You said we. Who else is here?"

"Batman and Martian Manhunter."

"Why?"

"I thought I told you to tell me when he wakes up." Batman said as he walked in.

"Batman? What are you doing here?"

"How are you feeling?" He asked me ignoring my question.

"I feel fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine. What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Do you feel any different? Are you hungry?"

"I feel fine, nothing's wrong. And I am a little hungry."

"Hungry for what?" He asked me seriously.

"For a sandwich, maybe some pizza. But what does this have to do with me fainting?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Batman said calmly.

"So can I get up now? I need to take a shower." I asked trying not to squirm from the sticky feeling in my pants.

"Of course, Robin." Batman said reaching out to help me.

"Are you planning to stay long?" I asked walking to the door.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow early in the morning."

"Alright. Well it was nice seeing you again…Dad." I whispered.

"Yes it was." He told me ruffling my hair before I left to my room.

* * *

"Batman, what does this mean?" Superman asked.

"It means that it must have been a mistake."

"But shouldn't we make sure the shields are still intact. maybe there are no signs now, but what if it happens again later?"

"We do what we did before stop it before he harms anyone."

"Batman-"

"Superman, now all I want to do is be happy that my son did not become a monster."

"You're right Batman. I apologize."

He grunted.

* * *

As I walked inside my bedroom I began to remove my clothes and grabbed a towel along the way to the bathroom. I tried to remember what happened earlier today but nothing came to mind. It made no sense as to why Batman was here just because I fainted and why he brought the others, unless something happened that my team had no choice but to call them. Ugh. Just thinking about was making my head hurt, so I stopped thinking about it and focused on the warm water washing away the sweat and dried cum from body.

Once I was done with my shower, I grabbed my towel from the rack and began to dry myself but then I stopped when I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked around the bathroom, tense, ready for any attack. Naked or not.

"I'm not going to attack you." I heard the voice of a boy say.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" I said loudly.

"Look in the mirror."

Facing the mirror I almost screamed in shock as I saw myself staring back at me with a wicked smile on his-I mean my face.

"Am I dreaming?" I said softly.

"No you're not. I'm you."

"How is this possible?"

"It's a long story."

"Um…"

I chuckled. "I know it's a little weird, but there's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm confused. "

"Don't be. There's nothing wrong with you."

"But then? How is?"

I sighed. "Listen, like I said before, I am you. The real you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you've felt for the past few days. The pain, the unusual bouts of pleasure, and let's not forget about the hunger." It said softly.

I whimpered at the memory of the unbearable hunger I felt and I began to feel the burning sensation in my throat and I clutched my hand around my neck as if to hold off the pain.

"If you let me I could make you feel better, make the hunger go away."

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can. All you have to do is let me out." It said soothingly.

I whined as the burn began to intensify and I leaned on the cool bathroom wall for support. "P-please help." I moaned softly no longer able to ignore the pain in not only my throat, but in my stomach, and gums as well. I stared at my reflection pleadingly, longing for the help I needed.

"Of course I'll help. I don't want to starve any more than you do." It said with a smirk before something strange happened to my body. Arching my back as I felt an intense pressure inside my head as if someone was trying to come out of it, I gasped in pain hoping it will be over soon and it did. On trembling legs I got up and faced the mirror immediately noticing the difference and aware of the fact that I no longer heard or saw the other me, yet I did not ask myself why as I praised my new look.. The first thing that caught my attention were my fangs, they weren't that long like in the vampire movies, but they were very sharp. Another thing I noticed was my body, while it looked exactly the same, I felt like I could stare and touch it for hours. I didn't feel weird, in fact, I never felt so complete in my life as if I reconnected with a part of me I never knew existed. I felt so sure and confident of myself for the first time that all I wanted to do was scream in happiness. However, as much as I wanted to rejoice in bliss something in my mind told me it was time to feed.

I rushed to my closest ignoring my uniform and pushing bland clothes away trying to find something that would make me stand out. I groaned in frustration as I only found a pair of black boots and nothing else, until I looked back at my uniform when an idea popped in. grabbing my Robin uniform I threw it on my desk opening some of the drawers looking for a pair of scissors. Once I found them I grabbed my tights and cut them so they could look very short, the next thing I did was remove the R from my red vest and remove the green under shirt. A few snips here and there and I knew my outfit was complete. Not bothering to put on underwear I put on my green shorts and was proud to see that they didn't even reach mid-thigh because they were so short then I put on the plain red vest and boots. Going back to the mirror I styled my hair so that it kind of covered my face, all I needed were a few more touches and I was done, but then I heard a knock on the door.

"Robin?" I heard Batman call out.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything all right? You've been in the shower for some time?"

"I'm fine, I'm just getting ready for bed, and I still feel a little tired."

"Do you want me to get you something to eat before you go to bed?"

"No, thanks. I just really want to go to bed." I said trying not sound annoyed as he wouldn't go away.

"Alright. Well, call me if you need anything."

"I will. Good night."

As soon as I heard his footsteps fade I grabbed my keys and opened the door sticking my head out to make sure that no one else was in the hallway. Then I ran towards the stairs forgoing the elevator as I didn't to take any chances of being seen and the minute I made it to the garage I rushed to one of my more discreet bikes, turning it on as the tunnel that connected to the city opened. I smiled at roaring sound the engine and not bothering to put on my helmet I zoomed to the city ready to hunt.

* * *

The city lights were twinkling like stars as I drove down the streets of Jump taking in the sites as I never had before. Everything from the sound, smell, even the taste of the air was different, it was like all my senses were senses were enhanced. And I loved it.

As I drove around the city I kept looking around trying to find the perfect place where I can have some fun. I don't know how long it took until I came across Silent Park Avenue, one of the most dangerous places in Jump city. This is the place where most people would lock their car doors and try to discreetly hide any jewelry or electronics they had. This was the place where prostitutes, drug dealers, shady clubs, and more stayed. These were the people who were easily forgotten. Perfect.

I turned off my bike and parked it in front of an old apartment building and I knew that it will most likely get stolen but I didn't care because all I could think about was the feeding. I leisurely walked down the sidewalk smirking a bit as I felt the stares on my back and I couldn't help but sway my hips a bit more as I continued to look around. Though by the time I crossed the street and walked by a ratty old bar, I was grabbed by my arm and pulled against a muscular body. If I wasn't so focused on feeding I would have broken his arm, but now I have other important things to focus on.

"Are you lost, boy?" the harsh voice of the man said in my ear.

I sighed softly in his arms, loving the way his voice sent shivers down my spine. Before I turned to face him I retracted my fangs so he wouldn't freak out and once I was sure they would stay hidden I turned to face the stranger. The man had dark brown eyes, his right eyebrow was shaved a bit so it looked like a cat scratch, he had thin lips, a somewhat crooked nose, a very thick beard, and tattoos all over his neck and I didn't even have to look at him without his leather biker jacket to know that he also had tattoos on his arms, chest, and back.

"What's a cute little thing like you doing out here?"

"Maybe I'm looking for some fun and I think I just found it." I said seductively moving my hands up and down his chest.

He smirked. "Are you sure you could handle it?" He said trailing his hands down to my ass.

My eyes fluttered at the sensation and I moved closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I can handle anything you throw at me."

He chuckled. "You sure sound pretty brave, sweet thing."

"My name is Robin, not sweet thing."

"Feisty, I like that in a slut." He said squeezing my ass hard.

I moaned softly ignoring the slut comment. "W-what's your name?"

"My names Hawk. I'm the leader of the Hellfire Knights Gang."

"Hawk. I like it." I said moving my head down to his neck and slowly started to lick and nibble on a spot.

"You must really want it." He groaned.

"You have no idea."

"Before we decide to go any further, how much?"

"How much what?" I mumbled as I continued to kiss his neck, but what I really wanted to do was sink my fangs deep into his neck and suck every lost drop of his blood.

"For the night, aren't you a prostitute?" Hawk asked me as he pulled my head back.

I smiled widely. "Nope. Like I said I'm looking to have fun tonight."

"Hmm…are you clean?"

"Yes. C'mon Hawk, I'm really horny and I want you." I whined.

"You really don't know what you are getting into." He told me as he began to walk down the sidewalk towards a lot filled with the rest of the gang.

"How many are there now?" I asked curiously.

"About 12. There used to be more of us earlier today but they left." He answered just before we reached them.

"Hey, Hawk who did you bring with you?" A blond man sitting on a red and black bike with a flaming skull on the side.

"Everyone, this is Robin and we are going to be having some fun with him tonight." The members cheered and hollered at the news and already I could see and smell the lust coming off them.

I turned to him in surprise and I saw the lust-filled, crazed look in his eyes. "You mean…"

"You won't only get fucked by me, Robin." He said with a leer tightening his hold on me.

I smiled widely at him and I leaned in closer to his lips. "Perfect."

He laughed at my response and dragged me to his black and silver bike with a knight helmet decal. He sat down first and instead of sitting behind him I straddled him wrapping my legs around him tightly.

"No one else has ever done this before."

"That's because they aren't as crazy as me."

"None of the others don't even compare to you." He said turning on his bike. "Let's ride everyone." Hawk called out and the others quickly followed and we were driving across the city ready for the event that was coming soon.

**A/N: **I know I haven't updated for a while but during the time I started this story a whole bunch of things started happening during school and I had to focus a lot on tests and bringing up my grades. But since it is now summer, I'll more likely have more time to update.

**If any of you have any questions or want to see something in the story, review or message me!**

Until next time! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Mate

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**Warnings: **Slash, Gore, and Bashing

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own anything of Teen Titans. (Especially Slade and Robin.)

* * *

Chapter 8: Mate

"I've never been this far into the city, Hawk." I lied as we stopped in front an empty barn house. The red paint on the walls were fading and chipped off in some spots, windows were broken and covered in cobwebs, the barn door was slightly unhinged, and it just looked like the place was about to fall apart.

"Well, if you survive the night, I'll be more than happy to show you around the city he said leading me inside the barn.

I stopped in front of him and pulled him down by his jacket. "What makes you think I won't survive the night?" I said close to his lips.

Before he could respond as I was pulled away by a hand on my waist and looking back I saw it was the blond man from before. "Don't be selfish and hog this hot piece of ass all to yourself Hawk." He said with a leer.

"We have all night, Toad and as leader of this gang I get first dibs." Hawk said but didn't bother to pull me back.

"You could always share. I don't mind a little pain." I said grinding into Toad's crotch teasingly.

"So you like it rough, don't you?" He said pulling my hips back roughly as he met my small thrusts hard.

I gasped and threw my head back and it took everything I had not sink my teeth into him. "Oh, yes. I love it."

Hawk growled and pulled me away from Toad's arms. "Toad, remember who gets first dibs."

"I don't care who goes first as long as someone does something." I whined.

"Well, then let's go inside."

No surprise, there was hay everywhere, all spread out on the floor, in piles, and so on. But the only difference was that there were a couple of couches, a cooler and large boxes of what I assume to be drugs. All the men got comfortable, they took off their jackets, shoes, and some were even unbuckling their belts as they sat down on the couches. The click of the barn door locking made me turn around and look at Hawk oddly, but I decided not to comment on it.

"You guys don't really know anything about patience, do you?"

"Not really. Especially when we got you in the room." Hawk told me walking to an empty spot on one of the couches and then making me straddle him.

He didn't even give me a second to get comfortable as he put his hands on my hips and began to move me back and forth on his hardening cock. I moaned at how good it felt and rested my hands on shoulders as I slowly took over the movements. As I ground my hips against his I felt my hair being grabbed by someone as they turned my head and crashed their lips against mine, I gasped in surprise as I felt a tongue force its way inside of my mouth deeply almost as if it was trying to reach down my throat. Then I felt another pair of hands on my chest and a pair of rough lips on my neck; the hands ripped off my red vest revealing my pale chest and hard, pink nipples and the fingers began to twist, pinch, and tease them until they were red, and the lips on my neck licked and bit my right side so hard that there would be bruises the next day. There so many hands all over my body giving me no time to breath or get my bearings that I felt like I was slowly losing my mind. But it wasn't enough, I needed more and I knew just how to get it.

"Mm…W-wait…" I whimpered against the man lips trying to turn my head away.

"You want to turn back now. It's too late for that Robin. You're our bitch now." Hawk growled and the loud rip of my tights made me aware that I was finally naked.

"Just gi-Ah…" I moaned loudly as Hawk grabbed my cock and began to stroke it harshly. I meet his strokes as I continued to ground my hips trying to make him cum, it felt too good and even though I needed to stop, I didn't _want _too.

"You said you wanted it rough, you said you didn't mind if we shared. Aren't you happy?" He said throatily.

Finally able to speak as Toad-who I discovered was the one that was kissing me-trailed his lips on the other side of neck.

"I expect an answer, bitch." Hawk said as he slapped my ass.

I yelped. "Yo-oh-u wouldn't let mm-me finish. Oh, fuck! Hawk, faster!"

He was panting, they all were. And I could hear their hearts pumping faster and their blood rushing throughout their bodies. The sounds made even harder and I knew I was also about to cum.

"What did you want to say?"

"All I wanted…was to…Ah! Right, there…kiss you."

"You can do it now." He told me pulling my head down to meet his lips. They were smooth and soft, something I wouldn't have expected and from then on I could no longer wait to taste him. So I slightly let the tip of my fangs come out and gently pierce his bottom lip, quickly drawing blood. And the moment the first drop of blood landed on my tongue I came with loud, hard moan.

"You came?" Hawk said as he saw my satisfied face.

"Yeah. All of you were driving me crazy. It was so good." I said happily.

They all laughed. "Now we are all going to make you feel even better."

"Oh please do. I want to feel every single one of you inside me." I said already getting hard again at the thought.

"There is nothing to worry, you'll be filled by all of our cum that you'll be able to taste it." Hawk told me with a smirk on his face.

I was moved out of Hawk's lap and was settled on my back with Hawk in between my legs. The other three men got on their knees, two on each side of me and one kneeling above my head, and then they quickly began to unbuckle their pants so they could release their hard weeping cocks. Toad and the other guy on my side lifted up my hand and brought towards their cocks helping me set up the pace they wanted, next was the guy above my face who slowly pushed his cock inside my already open mouth, I gently began to suck on the head as I swirled my tongue around it, then I moved my tongue to the underside of his length teasing the vein that was there. All that was missing was Hawk's cock going inside my ass.

"Toad, Bones, grab his legs and spread them." Hawk ordered.

I helped them by lifting up my legs as they reached them with their hands and once my knees were secure they pulled them back towards my chest, presenting my entrance to Hawk. I opened my eyes and I saw the other men in the room surrounding us looking at me with lust-filled eyes as they stroked their cocks one of them even had a camera. Being watched as I was about to be fucked was making me so hot that I bucked my hips begging to be filled.

I bucked and whimpered pleadingly causing the man above me to groan and thrust into my mouth.

"How's his mouth, Maverick?" I heard one of the men watching us call out.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Probably one of the best blow jobs I've ever had." He groaned out slowly starting to fuck my mouth.

"Are you ready to be fucked, Robin?" Hawk asked placing his hand on my left inner thigh pushing it more against my chest.

Everything was going so well, we were all having a so much fun, but the second I felt the head of Hawk's cock touch my entrance, I snapped.

My fangs came out cutting Maverick's cock deeply and I heard him scream as he hastily moved away from me cradling his bleeding cock. I barely paid attention to his painful shouts as I focused my attention on the three men. Without a second thought I simultaneously ripped off their cocks from their body, and the hot blood that was sprayed on me made shiver, then I looked up at Hawk frozen and pale in fear. I smiled at how scared he was and then pounced on him ignoring the punches he was giving me as I roughly sunk my fangs into his collarbone deeply sucking his blood.

"Get off me! Get him off!" Hawk shouted at his gang members.

The rush of footsteps made me turn around and growled as they came near me. I looked at them threateningly as I protected my meal.

"I will kill you if you get any closer." I hissed coldly at them.

They stared at me-all nine of them-in fear, not knowing what to do.

"What are you all standing there for? Kill him!" Hawk tried to shout as he began to lose more blood.

The decision was made and they all took out their knives that they just remembered they had and rushed to attack. I smiled and then everything else was a blur.

* * *

"N-no…more. Please." I heard my meal say faintly as I continued to suck on his neck.

"I-I don't want to die." He kept saying.

"Pl-please." I growled in annoyance as my meal would not stop talking so I lifted my head from his neck and looked down at him.

"Why…a-are you doing this?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm hungry." I told condescendingly.

"Ar-en't y-you…full?"

I smiled. "Not even close." I told him leaning back down to feed.

"Pl-please…"

"You know, I was going to close the wound and let you live since you asked so nicely, but now, you're really starting to get on my nerves."

"Wha…"

"Goodbye." I told him as I ripped through his chest with my hand and pulled out his heart. Bringing the hot, bloody heart to my mouth and sank my fangs in it sucking any blood that was left. I stood up and walked leisurely about the barn, walking over appendages and corpses. The barn looked like a set for a horror movie as I looked at it. Bodies were all over the floor, cold and lifeless…most of them were as I heard a body try to drag himself towards the barn door. I sighed and dropped the useless parts of the heart I ate and walked to the man.

"Where do you think you're going?" I told him stopping his movements by placing my foot on his back.

He screamed and tried to move away from me, but because of me he was too weak to even crawl. "G-get away from me, you monster!"

"Why? I thought we were having such a great time, Hawk" I pouted.

"Leave me alone."

"Let me think about it…no don't want to." I told him as I kicked him on his back, he whimpered in pain as his broken arm hit a piece of rubble.

"I'll d-do anything, ju-just let me go."

I sat on top of him so he wouldn't be able to move, loving the scared look on his face. He had dried blood on his lips, a bite mark on his neck, a broken arm, and judging by his harsh breath a bruised rib or two.

"What can you do for me, Hawk?" I asked resting my head on my elbow as I made small cuts on his chest with my nails.

He coughed a bit as my elbow dug into his chest. "Anything."

"Be more specific."

"M-money. I have a lot of it."

I laughed. "I don't want or need your money."

"Then what d-do yo-you want?"

"I want you. I want to devour you. I want to see your eyes become lifeless as I drain every last drop of blood you have left." I whispered licking the cuts I made on his chest moaning as his warm blood went down my throat. Hearing his heart fight to keep on beating made want it once more so I dug my nails slowly to his chest, going past his flesh, muscle, all the way until I was able to wrap my hand around his beating heart. Hawk was twitching and staring at me with wide, terrified eyes as I held his heart. It was beautiful.

He didn't even have the strength to scream as I pulled his heart out, it pumped for a few more seconds as I brought it to my lips, feasting on it like five-star meal. Hawk died quickly after that. I listened intently trying to see if any of them were alive, but to my disappointment they were all dead. I got up angrily dragging Hawk's body by his foot to the center of the barn so that I could burn them I gathered the other corpses throwing them on top of each other along with the limbs I ripped off from them without a care in the world. Once I was done I went outside to get some gasoline from one of the bikes when I heard a twig snap.

"Hello Robin."

I turned around ready to attack my next prey when I stopped frozen in disbelief and fear. The man was around 6'4", had a very muscular body, and he wore a black body suit that covered his entire body except his lower torso and forearms, which are gray. He wore a gray utility belt, gray gloves, and black gauntlets. The armor he wore overlapped some parts of his body, like the one on his neck that went up to his throat and to his chest, a guard for each shoulder, a guard for his forearm, overlapping the gauntlets, one for each of his femurs, knees, the top and soles of his feet and finally a gray sash wrapping horizontally around his torso. But the thing that got my attention was his black and orange mask.

He was beautiful and I felt a jolt of electricity as I stared into his grey-blue eye. I wanted him more than anything else in the world.

"Slade." I whispered nervously.

"You look filthy." He told me as he stared at my naked body.

I blushed and covered my penis with my hands, suddenly feeling embarrassed at my appearance. "Sorry."

"Look at me, Robin." He commanded.

I looked up at him gasping at how close he was to me and how much stronger his scent was, he smelled like soap with an underlining of gun powder. And his blood smelled wild and metallic that I needed to taste him.

"What did you do?" He asked curiously.

"I-I…don't…Slade." I said confused.

"Robin. What happened? What did you do?" He asked again.

I couldn't concentrate, I felt sick, I felt scared and all I wanted was for Slade to protect me. To comfort me, to care for me, and feed me when I needed to, like now. My stomach felt hollow as if I never even drained twelve men just a few hours ago. I was starving and I instinctively knew that Slade would make me better.

"I need you."

"For what?"

At this point I was gasping for breath and I leaned onto Slade. "Feed me." I begged.

"You are not making any sense, Robin."

I moved my hand up to his neck scratching at his armor desperately trying to take it off. I wailed in frustration and I slowly knew I was losing control.

"Focus, Robin." He told me lifting my face from his chest so I could look at him.

"Hungry." I rasped licking my dry lips.

The feeling of Slade's finger lifting up my upper lip made me snap my teeth around his hand causing blood to flow into my mouth. His blood was as good as it smelled. It was strong, rich, and it was the only blood I ever wanted to drink. I clenched my jaw and growled as he tried to move his hand away.

"Let go." Slade told me.

I snarled.

"If you do not release my hand, you will not get to drink from again." I heard him say and I whined.

"Now! Robin." I flinched at his tone and I released my mouth from his hand.

"Good boy." Slade said stroking my blood matted hair.

Slade's blood cleared my mind from the fog I've been in the last couple of hours, which made me remember what I did to all those men in the bar. I remembered the fearful screams, the way they tried to run away, how I laughed when I tore off their limbs or broke their bones, and the pleasure I felt as I drained them dry. I should have felt guilty, disgusted, and ashamed but I didn't. I didn't feel anything like that.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy. It took me a while after you left the city with those biker men."

"Sorry?"

"Which reminds me, why on earth would you leave with them?"

"They were the only meal good enough for me."

"I see."

His tone made me worry and I looked at him scared. "Are you mad at me?"

"Not at you. They shouldn't have put their hands on what's mine. The thought of them touching you makes me sick."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Neither did I."

"If it makes you feel better we never went too far."

He tensed and his grey-blue eye looked like ice. "How far did you go?"

"We didn't fuck. I wouldn't let them."

"How. Far?"

"We…um…we kissed a-and touched…then they ripped off my clothes…I was t-then made to lay on my b-back and then these…um…guys got around me and made me spread my legs as I…I stroked and sucked their cocks…" I said my voice getting softer and softer.

"Why didn't you just continue?"

"At first I wanted to but as one of them was about to it I snapped. They had no right to take my virginity away from me! It belongs to my protector, to the person that can keep me safe, who can care for me, and love me. The only person who has the right to take it is-." My eyes widened in realization.

"Who does Robin?"

"You do." I said softly.

"Me?"

"Yes! It's always been you." I said.

He was silent for a few moments taking in what I told him seriously, then he sighed and caressed my cheek gently.

"We'll talk more about it later. I really want to know what happened next." He said changing the subject.

I hid my pain as he didn't want to talk about us but I knew that it wasn't the time, so I continued to tell him what I did. "I killed them. Drained them dry."

"Good. So you are not hurt?" He asked me looking me over.

I shook my head. "All this blood isn't mine."

Slade walked to the barn and opened the door looking at the pile of bodied on the floor and the splatters of blood all around. Then he simply walked towards the corpses and started a fire and as it grew and spread around the rest Slade walked back out bending down along the way to pick up one of the jackets.

"Here" He told me helping me put on the jacket.

"Thank you."

"We should go before the sun rises."

"Slade." I said suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Help me." I begged no longer able to walk.

I felt Slade catch me before I hit the ground and he lifted me in his arms not caring about getting stained by the blood that was all over my body.

"I've got you Robin. I've got you." Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Slade and Robin are finally in the same chapter! And they will be together for the next too.

I hope you all liked it.

Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Punishment

**A/N: **I want to thank all of you has reviewed my story. I think you are amazing and I'm so, so happy that you all love this story and if it wasn't for all you I wouldn't have the urge to finish this story. So thank you again. I love you!

**Warnings: **Slash, Bashing, Gore

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans because if I did it probably would not have been on Cartoon Network.

* * *

Chapter 9: Punishment

When I arrived back to my headquarters with Robin passed out, bloody, and only wearing a dirty, oversized leather jacket still in my arms I tried not to think about the reason he was like that in the first place. As I walked towards the bathroom in my bedroom I looked down to see Robin's innocent, peaceful, sleeping face, but the dried blood around his lips and the bloody marks on the rest of his face contrasted beautifully with his angelic face.

He slept through the thorough shower I gave him, only sighing or squirming anytime I washed against a specific spot on his body. And as the water slowly turned from a dark red to a light, almost transparent pink I growled at the marks I saw on his body. There were hand marks on his hips, bite marks on his neck, and his nipples were so bruised that they looked purple. It made me furious to think that they would touch him, Robin belonged to me and no one is allowed to touch him but me. I wanted to kill them, I wanted to go back to the barn to torture and kill each one of them, but fortunately Robin beat me to it.

Once I was done with cleaning and drying him I went back to my bedroom and set him on the bed, gently clothing him with one of my large black T-shirts. I stared at him as he continued to sleep with a mixture of curiosity and strangely enough, affection. I knew from the first moment I set my eyes on him that Robin had to be mine, he had so much potential of becoming great, and I knew that by him being my apprentice he would be. Unfortunately he didn't see it that way.

A whimper broke me out of my thoughts and I looked down to see Robin moving his head around with a look of confusion and yearning as if he was trying to find something but not knowing what it is. He reached up with his hands toward me and without thinking I immediately grabbed his hand watching how he relaxed back in his sleep and his face looked serene once more. As I watched him sleep I cautiously lifted up his upper lip to see if what I really saw back at the barn was just in my head. The moment I lifted his lip I saw his fangs.

Thoughts began to swirl in my head about how he turned this way and I knew I had to figure out what happened before Robin does something much worse. I reluctantly released his hand and made my way towards the door ready to find out what happened to him.

* * *

It was dark, cold, and I was lonely. I didn't know where I was, but that was the least of my worries. I needed to find my Mate, Slade, I needed to feed from him again. I stumbled down the dark hallway looking for him desperately, I felt more nervous and scared as the seconds went by. It got worse as I kept getting lost, going around in circles and meeting dead ends. I couldn't find him, I would never find him. I slid down to the floor whimpering.

"Robin?" I heard my Mate say in his deep, hypnotizing voice.

"Slade!" I shouted quickly getting up from the cold floor and rushing into his arms, breathing in his scent, taking in his warmth, and reminding myself that I wasn't alone. "When I woke up I couldn't find you and I thought I would never see you again."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. Just relax." He said smoothly stroking my hair.

"I was so scared." I said softly as I nuzzled my face in chest.

"There is no reason to be scared."

"I know, but I had no idea where I was."

"All you need to know is that you are here with me at one of my bases and nothing else."

"Alright."

"Now let's get something to eat." He said leading me down the hallway.

"Wait!" I called out grabbing his arm.

"What is it?"

"Can you take off your mask? You're my Mate and I want to be able to see you."

I looked at him pleadingly hoping that he would take off his mask. Ever since I've known Slade I have longed to see his face and now may be the perfect chance to finally see it. With bated breath I watched him reach for his mask and slowly take it off to reveal a face so beautiful, so perfect that it took my breath away.

"I never thought that you would have white hair." I said reaching up to touch it and surprised at how soft it was.

He smirked and gently laid his hand on my cheek. "And I've never seen eyes so beautiful." I blushed at his compliment and we kept studying each other faces. We mirrored the others movements moving down from our cheeks to our lips, and back up to the other side. When I reached towards his eye patch I gently began to trace the edge of the smooth black material and in return Slade held me by the nape of neck making me shiver as he caressed the skin with his large fingers.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

He rested his other hand on mine and pulled it away from his injured eye only to bring it to his lips and kiss my hand softly.

"I was shot."

My fangs came out as a surge of pure anger and hatred went through my body and I growled wanting to know the person that dared to injure my Mate. "Who did it?" I hissed.

"My ex-wife. It was a long time ago."

"I'll kill her."

"You will do no such thing. Besides she died many years ago."

"Good."

"Do not insult her." He said grasping my hair tightly and I gasped at the pain reaching back trying to remove his hand from my hair.

"Apologize. Now!" Slade ordered grabbing my hair even harder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, let go." I said feeling tears beginning to form.

I flinched at his cold stare and I swore that I would never do anything to displease my Mate.

"I'm sorry I displeased you, I really am and I promise to never say anything like that ever again." I told him.

"If you say anything like that again, I will make you regret it. Do you understand?" He told me softly.

"Yes, yes. I promise. I won't insult her again. Please forgive me, My Mate. Please." I sobbed looking at him pleadingly.

Slade slowly loosened his hold on my hair and I instinctively looked down waiting for him to do or say anything else. I stayed liked that until Slade brought a gentle finger beneath my chin and lifted my head to meet his eyes and while he still looked serious, I was happy to see that he no longer looked angry.

"I forgive you Robin. But know that if you upset me like that again I will punish you." He told me caressing my lip with his thumb.

"I promise." I told him softly.

We stayed like that for some time however my growling stomach interrupted are moment.

He smirked. "Let's get something to eat. You must be hungry." He said leading to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since…you know." I said.

The kitchen was simple and clean, it had a small dark brown table with matching cabinets, a stove, and refrigerator. I sat down on one of the chairs jumping at how cold the chair was which made m realize that I was only wearing a large black shirt.

"Hey, Slade. Why am I only wearing shirt?" I asked pulling the shirt back up from the shoulder.

"It was either my shirt or being naked." He said as he turned on the stove.

"Oh right…wait, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Making you food. You did say you were hungry."

"I can't eat human food without throwing up it has to be blood. I thought you knew that after you found me." I explained walking closer to him.

"So you can only drink blood?"

"I think so."

Slade went quiet and I looked him waiting for him to say or do something as the hunger I was feeling was getting worse.

"I'm not a meal, Robin." He finally said.

"I know that. But when I tasted your blood I felt better. I felt sane."

"I see."

"I won't always have to drink your blood and it won't even be a lot. So can I?"I asked staring at his neck hungrily, getting more desperate by the second.

"Fine. But not here." He told me walking back to the wall and towards the throne room as he held me tightly by my neck.

By the time we made it to the throne room, I was panting, growling, and struggling from his hold. His hold on my neck tightened which got me even madder and I tried to hit him but Slade grabbed both of my wrists holding them across my chest as I kicked, bucked, and thrashed against his body. Slade quickly walked to his seat placing me on his lap as I snarled, snapping my teeth at him desperate to drink from him.

"Either you stop snarling me and I'll feed you now or I'll sit here and wait for you to calm down." He told me in my ear.

I wailed and continued to struggle, furious at him. Why would my Mate do this to me? Why was he punishing me?

"I'm not doing this to be cruel, Robin. I am doing this so you could learn some control and patience." He told me.

I don't know how long I sat on his lap snarling at him and trying to bite him. Time went by and Slade continued to hold me, whispering soothing words in my ear, until I finally became exhausted and slumped against him crying and whimpering.

"Good boy, Robin." He praised bringing his wrist up to my lips. I gently grabbed his wrist not daring to tighten the hold scared that he will pull it away. I licked his wrist timidly sighing happily at the taste of skin, then I traced the veins slowly before I opened my mouth and smoothly sunk my fangs into it. I moaned at the warm liquid flowing into my mouth relaxing against his chest. He rubbed my neck as I drank making me feel more aroused. I grinded against him as I drank moaning more and more at how good his blood made me feel. Once I got my fill I retracted my fangs and I leaned my head on his shoulder not minding the cold armor on my flush cheek as I enjoyed the small high I got from Slade's blood.

"How do you feel, Robin?" He softly asked in my ear.

I turned my head to answer him only to meet his lips for the first time. Hawk's kiss didn't even come close to Slade's as he pulled my head back by my hair and kissing me so roughly that it took my breath away. He forced his tongue into my mouth as he moved his other hand down to my thigh. I brought my hand up to his face as I began to kiss back not bothering to fight back for dominance now, all I wanted to do was enjoy my Mate, Slade, pleasuring me.

He pulled away from my lips and I bit his bottom lip gently trying to stop him.

"Robin." He said arching his eyebrow.

Mumbling a sorry I reluctantly released his lip.

"You need to control yourself." He told me seriously.

I huffed.

"Don't get upset about it when you know it's true." Slade scolded pulling on my hair slightly.

"I know and I'll try." I promised moving my head away from his hand.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"How do you feel?"

"Oh. That one. I feel better."

Are you still hungry?"

I sighed. "I'm always hungry, but it's not as bad."

"Good. Now, would you mind telling me how this all started?"

"Why?"

"So that I could find a way to fix you."

"Why would you want to do that? There is nothing wrong with me."

"Drinking blood, not able to consume human food, going into crazed rages. No, you are perfectly fine." Slade said sarcastically.

"I am fine! This is me. I have always been this way and that is not going to change." I told him angrily getting up from his lap and began to walk away, but I didn't get far as Slade grasped onto my arm and slammed me against a wall.

"Don't you dare walk away me."

"Let go of me." I snarled trying and failing to pull my arm from his iron grip.

"No. Not until you tell me what happened. This isn't you. This is not the Robin I know."

"Yes it is. I am still me... It's me, I'm right here. Please, please believe me." I begged close to tears.

"Touch me. Listen to me. I'm still Robin." I whispered

Slade looked into my eyes as if he could see straight into my soul. I wanted to look away but I refused to in fear that he would walk away. As he continued to stare at me he slid his hands up to my arms, neck, and face. My breath hitched at the gentle brush of his fingers.

"Please, Slade. Don't leave." I begged.

The next thing I knew I was pulled into a fierce kiss, I was so shocked at the unexpectedness of it that I stayed still.

"You will stay here with me, and I will give you my blood when you need to, not when you want to. Understand?" Slade said and before I could respond, he pulled back into the kiss and this time I kissed back. I poured all my feelings into the kiss happy that he was keeping me. I tangled my fingers around his soft, white hair pulling him closer to me. However, Slade's hand did not move from my face so I removed one of my hands from his hair and gently grasped his right hand moving it down under the shirt I was wearing and laid it on my hip. Slade tensed and began to pull away but I stopped him by biting his bottom lip again.

"Don't. I want it. Make me feel you."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer in my life." I told him honestly.

"Then let's take this to the bedroom." He said taking me to his room.

* * *

"He's what?" Batman growled.

"When I went to check up on him in his room, he wasn't there. So I went to the check if he was in the gym and he wasn't there either." Cyborg said.

"Damn it!" Batman said slamming his hand on the wall.

"How long has he been missing?" Superman said calmly.

"I checked the cameras in the hallway and saw him leave an hour or two after he woke up. And he looked odd."

"Odd how?"

"Well, he was dressed like…a-"

"I don't have time for your stuttering, just show me the video." Batman ordered.

"Yes, sir." Cyborg said quickly uploading the video and showing everyone what he saw.

"We need to find him. Now!"

"And we will Batman." Martian Manhunter vowed.

"Batman, sir. Why was Robin dressed like that?" Beast Boy asked concerned over his leader.

"Yeah. And were those fangs? And what was up with his eyes?" Beast Boy continued asking.

"We will talk about it later, right now it is important to find Robin. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, sir." They all said simultaneously.

As Superman, Martian Manhunter, the Titans, and I began planning are search all I could think about was how my son has turned into a monster.

* * *

Slade pushed me down onto the smooth, cool king sized bed as he stood over me with a smirk on his face as he slowly began to take off his suit. The loud clangs of his armor landing on the floor made me harder and harder to the point that I would softly gasp and moan at the noise, knowing that each piece removed was one step closer for me to see Slade naked.

"Open your eyes Robin." I heard Slade order.

Opening my lust filled eyes, I almost came at the sight. Slade's body was like a god with his bulging muscles and his tanned skin. He was so beautiful, but the thing that got my attention was his cock. It was huge, bigger than the few I've seen and I feared that it wouldn't be able to go inside of me.

"It will fit." He reassured me as he gently grabbed my thighs and spread my legs as he got on top of me.

"It better." I groaned spreading my legs even wider as Slade started to kiss my neck.

He moved down from my neck towards my right nipple licking it with the tip of his tongue teasingly before sucking it in his mouth. I arched my back moaning loudly at the sensation moving my hands that were grasping the sheets tightly to his head and pulling it down wanting to get more of my skin into his mouth, but he grabbed them and held them above my head as he continued to torture my nipple relentlessly as I bucked, gasped, and moaned

"Slade, please." I whined bucking my hips up so that it could grind against his cock.

"Please, what. Robin?" He asked gruffly moving one of his hands to my left nipple but still keeping his hold on my wrists with the other.

"Oh, yes! F-fuck me." I groaned out as he went back to teasing both of my nipples until they were red, wet, and hard.

"With pleasure." Slade said.

I whimpered as he removed his mouth from my chest and moved it down to my navel where he teasingly kissed and licked around it. Then he moved even lower to my spread legs kissing and licking my inner thighs. I groaned in frustration as he ignored my erection and I bucked trying to get into his mouth.

""Patience, Robin." Slade said grabbing the back of knees spreading my legs even more.

"No. I want you. Now!" I whined.

"Not yet." He said throatily holding down my hips stopping my insistent bucking.

Slade continued his teasing on my thighs keeping his mouth way from my cock and no matter how much I begged and cried out for more. His lips sent a hot trail all over my thighs making me gasp and my toes curl in pleasure.

""Mmm…Slade…please, please more. I need you." I moaned grabbing his hair and tugging his head up gently so I could look at him.

"How much more?" Slade whispered near my lips.

I blushed embarrassed art what he wanted me to say and in my lust clouded mind I couldn't form any words.

"Tell me." He said.

'I w-want you in-inside of m-me." I whispered wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him closer and I relished the shock of pleasure that came when our cocks finally touched.

Slade smirked and then brought his fingers up to my lips caressing them softly.

"Suck. Make these fingers all nice and wet." He ordered.

I slowly parted my lips, sticking my tongue out and licking his finger tentatively. Gaining some confidence when Slade pushed his fingers a little deeper in my mouth, I closed my lips around two of his fingers sucking on them. I swirled my tongue in between his fingers, nibbling on the tip softly. I was so focused and turned on at what I was doing that when Slade tried to remove his fingers I growled and grabbed onto his wrist not wanting to him go.

"None of that Robin. Don't you want these inside of you?" He asked wiggling his fingers inside my mouth and as much as I liked the feeling of his thick fingers in my mouth, the thought of them in my ass made me even harder. So with one last hard suck I let them go. Slade trailed his slicked fingers down my body teasingly, passing my hard cock and making its way to my entrance. He circled his fingers around it sending shivers down my spine making me arch my back and spread my legs even more. I gasped when he finally pushed in one of his fingers in me; the feeling of it inside me was weird but I liked the fullness that came with it. He slowly moved it in and out of me, stretching me and I cried out when he hit this spot inside me making me see stars.

"Slade! More, more!" I screamed throwing my head back in pleasure.

"Like this?" He said pushing inside a second finger and thrusting them harshly inside of me, hitting that spot hard. I grabbed my legs by the back of my knees pushing them up against my chest as I spread them, making the fingers go in deeper.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Right there!" I cried out.

"So beautiful." I heard him say pushing a third finger in me and I let out a silent scream at the stretch. Slade spread his fingers inside of me preparing me for something much bigger.

"E-enough. Please, Slade! I want your cock!" I begged letting one of my legs go, reaching down to his cock and begin to stroke it gently.

"You want it that bad?" He asked slowing down his fingers.

"Yes! I do! I want it!"

"How bad do you want it?"

I groaned stroking his cock faster. "I need it. Please! I'll do anything, just let me feel my Mate."

"Anything? Will you call me Master, Robin?" He said with a smirk rubbing the spot inside me slowly.

"Yes! Master, Master please! Fuck me!" I cried out.

I whined when he removed his fingers, hating the emptiness I felt, but the disappointment quickly disappeared as I felt the head of his cock pushing against my entrance. I arched my back as the head finally popped in, gasping at the stretch and fullness. He kept pushing in softly letting me get used to his cock inside me, but I was so desperate for release and wanting Slade to hit the spot inside me again that I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulling him down towards my body which caused his cock to push in deeper.

"Impatient as always Robin." Slade told me softly rubbing my thighs as I tried to find my breath.

"I-I'm ss-sorry. I couldn't h-help it." I gasped out trying to relax.

He chuckled softly then leaned down and gently kissed me slowly making me forget about the burning pain. Once I calmed down, I squirmed a bit signaling him that it was okay to move. Slade moved his hands down to my hips holding me down as he pulled back and thrust back in slowly, he moved in this pace for some time letting me get used to it. However, after some time I groaned in frustration wanting more.

"Master, more! Please." I begged.

"All in due time Robin." Slade said refusing to pick up the pace.

"Please Master, Please." I continued to beg.

"Not yet Rob-"

* * *

In less than a second I was flipped onto my back by Robin who was straddling me and holding me down with a strength that I did not know he had.

"No _Master_, I am tired of waiting. I want you to please me, to make me scream until I'm hoarse. I want you Master _and_ Mate to _fuck me_ like you've never have before. You think you can do that?"

"Ever heard of foreplay?" I told Robin slowly moving my hands up to his hips.

He giggled softly but behind his amusement there was a hint of impatience and annoyance. "Yes, but there's only so much I could take when I would rather play with _this_." Robin said grinding his hips and gasping as my cock that was still inside of him rubbed against his prostate.

"Oh! That feels so amazing! What is it, Slade?" Robin asked picking up speed.

"It's your prostate, Robin." I told him trying to staying focused on more important matters.

However it seemed like Robin didn't hear me as he rose up from my cock only to slide back down harshly crying out loudly. He rode me hard and fast moaning so loud that I was sure that if weren't in the base people would be able to hear him. Then suddenly he stopped and just simply moved back and forth teasingly.

"This isn't nice, is it? I was making you feel so good, then I stopped, preventing you from cumming. So why would you do that to me?"

"Didn't want to finish you off so quickly." I told him as calmly as I could.

"That doesn't matter when we could have done it again. And again after that…or is it because you aren't strong enough, _dominate _enough to control someone like me? Who would've thought that you, Slade, are so _weak_? Ha! I guess you never grew out being Trigon's _Bitc_-"

I slapped him so hard across the face that his head snapped to the side, but luckily it wasn't too hard. Robin brought a trembling hand to his cheek and I could see how he was trying hard not to cry as he bit his bottom lip. But right now I didn't care how hurt he was after what he almost called. I sat up as I reached for his hair grasping the soft black hair harshly and moving his head to face me.

Look at me, Robin." I ordered quietly yet he refused to look at me and I could sense his fear as he felt my anger.

"_Look. At. Me._"

When he finally brought his eyes up I could see fear, pain, and surprisingly regret.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I didn't-"

"Silence." I commanded menacingly. I knew what I had to do and as much as I didn't like it, I knew that Robin would do something like this again. He had to know who was in control in this relationship.

"The only bitch I see here is you, Robin. Spreading your legs, moaning and begging like a bitch in heat. And if you want to be fucked like one then you will." I told him.

Before he could even come up with a response I lifted him up from my lap and threw him harshly on the bed, holding him down by his head and bringing his ass up high until only his head that was being force down against the pillows was only touching the bed.

"Slade, I- OW!"

"Did I say you could speak? If you talk one more time without my permission I would spank you again. Do you understand?"

"Answer me!" I spanked him again.

"Ah! Yes, Master…I-I understand." Robin sniffed.

"Good. Now get ready to be fucked." I told him kneeling behind his spread legs and without warning I thrust into him to the hilt and began to pound him hard. He screamed out in pain but beneath the pain there was pleasure.

"Please! Please! Stop!" Robin begged his cries muffled by the pillow.

"Why should I? Didn't you want this from the beginning?" I told him holding his hips in a bruising grip.

"Mmm…No! Ouch!" He whimpered.

"No, Robin. A bitch must learn when he breaks the rules, so that he won't make the same mistake as before."

"No more…please. Oh! Ow!"

I continued to fuck him hard, ignoring his cries and struggles waiting for him to submit. After a few moments Robin became quiet and simply laid there and that's when I stopped. I gently laid on top of him. I kissed him on the shoulder softly, then on the back of his neck waiting for him to get his breath back.

"Ma-master…I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-have said it." Robin gasped out.

"Go on."

"My Mate is not weak…you are strong and dominant and I deserved what you did to me. I am yours to punish, to fuck, and love." Robin said softly.

"That is true Robin. I'm never letting you go."

"I know."

We laid like that for a while, I was caressing the side of his body from his shoulder and down to his hip. Robin sighed at my touch and brought his hand that was previously clenching the sheets behind him and laying it on my cheek.

"Am I forgiven?" Robin asked me softly but he was still facing the other way.

I grabbed the hand on my cheek and interlaced my fingers with his as I leaned down to his ear nibbling it and eliciting a small moan from him, then I gently whispered in his ear.

"I'll always forgive you." I told him honestly grinding down against him.

Robin gasped and he slightly arched his back as I slowly began to thrust into him again. Only this time it wasn't with the urgency or the punishing force as before. I rolled my hips slowly making Robin whimper when his prostate was hit. Robin tightened his hold on my hands moaning harder as I went a little faster.

"Mmm…Master, may I face you? Please?" Robin asked breathlessly.

"Of course." I told him and without pulling out I managed to turn him on his back gently, his legs immediately wrapping around my waist. He grabbed my hand once again interlacing them. I brought my left hand down to his chest teasing his red, hard nipples as I thrust into him making him louder and harder. I was so busy on teasing him that I didn't notice his moans start to turn into coherent words.

"What did you say?"

"Bi…te...mmm…me." He stuttered throwing his head back showing me his fangs.

"What?" I said slowing down my thrusts.

Robin took a few deep calming breaths before trying to speak again. "I w-want you too…no. I mean I need you to bite me."

I stared down at him in shock not expecting that request. "Why?" I asked curiously as I slowly began moving again.

"Ah! I-I don't know. I just do." He said.

"I see." Still unsure of the request.

Robin's lust filled eyes shined with a primal need I didn't see before and I knew that I had to listen to it. So I leaned down kissing a spot on his neck, licking it before I opened my jaw and gently bit a piece of flesh, then biting harder and harder until I finally broke the skin and tasted Robin's blood for the first time.

As expected it was warm and metallic but beneath all of that was an exotic sweetness to it that I couldn't quite place but it reminded me of some place in Brazil and I had to have more. I sucked on his neck like a dying man, his warm blood sending a content feeling I've never felt before. As I drank I heard Robin moan and then five strokes later Robin came with a very powerful orgasm and it wasn't long before I followed right after and came inside of him.

I moved to the side to not crush Robin with my weight but once I was comfortable I grabbed Robin pulling him closer to my chest. I felt him nuzzle my chest like a cat wrapping one of his arms and legs around me, trying to be as close as he could.

"Master?" I heard him say tiredly.

"Yes, Robin?"

"I really am sorry."

I sighed and turned to the side to face him. "I told you, you are forgiven. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Okay."

"How do you feel? Did I bite you too hard?"

"Better and I barely even felt it."

"Good. Are you still hungry?"

Robin sighed. "I'm always hungry, but I could handle it…for now." He whispered the last part.

"You know I can't always be your food source."

"I know. But maybe you can take me out to hunt."

"No."

"Why can't I hunt people?"

"It will only cause you trouble."

"Can I just do it every once in a while? It won't be like last night."

I thought about it for a bit, the decided that wasn't a bad idea. "Fine. However, I get to choose."

"As long as it is a female." I said curling my lip in disgust.

"What's wrong with women?" I asked amused.

"They smell weird, really weird, like overly sweet artificial candy."

"What about men?"

"They smell amazing and their blood is strong and slightly bitter. It reminds me of dark chocolate."

"Hmm…How do I taste like?"

"Strong and somewhat bitter like dark chocolate." Robin said while blushing.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said and from the look of his eyes I could see the stirring of arousal underneath the exhaustion.

"None of that, you need to rest."

"Um…Slade, when can we go hunt?"

"It will have to be in a couple of days."

"Why not tomorrow?"

I sighed. "Does your team even know where you are?"

"Um…no."

"Do they even know what's going on with you?"

Robin shook his head.

"I won't risk you being seen and being taken away. And if they see you with me, your team would think that I turned you into this-

"But you didn't!"

"Yes, but they don't know that.

"What about blood bags? I could drink that."

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. I have some connections to make a delivery, I'll call them in the morning."

Robin smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. "Thank you."

"Now get some rest. It's been a long night."

Robin yawned and snuggled into me. "Good night, Slade."

"Good night, little bird."

* * *

**A\N: **I am terribly sorry that it has taken me forever to finish this chapter but I had major writer's block. Just know that I will finish this story, I'll make sure of that.

Also if you have any thing that you want to involving Robin and Slade or any of the other characters I'll make sure to include them.

Until next time!


End file.
